


Inchiostro e Linfa

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Mistero - Fandom, dark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guerra.<br/>Guerra contro una razza sconosciuta, mostri apparsi dal nulla. Non si conosce la loro origine, quello che vogliono, quello che cercano…<br/>Inchiostro, parole di potere atte a difendere o distruggere; a estorcere informazioni per mano dell’Inquisizione, quando una di quelle creature viene catturata, rivelandosi molto più simili ai propri avversari di quanto si potesse pensare…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Esplosioni. Grandi voragini si aprivano sul terreno accidentato, precedute da abbaglianti lampi di luce. I War'et sembravano quasi comandare gli elementi: gigantesche creature corazzate in cui le matrici risplendevano come fuoco liquido. I globi di energia venivano scagliati contro gli avversari, sciogliendo loro e il terreno che impattavano. Quando i War'et finivano a terra le matrici si spegnevano lentamente, tramutando i loro portatori in viscosi ammassi violacei, impedendo agli avversari di poter carpire i segreti delle loro armi.

I Fu-deo indossavano armature su cui erano tracciati eleganti disegni, che mutavano a seconda dell'ordine e del grado. I cavalieri di Fu-deo, nonostante l'apparente inferiorità nelle arti difensive, avevano dalla loro parte il numero e avanzavano sul campo come un branco di insetti in presenza di un cadavere in decomposizione. Sciamavano, cercando di prevaricare la potenza dei loro avversari, imprecando ogni volta che non riuscivano ad arrivare a un War’et prima che perisse.

Le urla dei comandanti riecheggiavano nella landa solo in quei rari momenti di quiete, tra le esplosioni di energia e i suoni gutturali che provenivano dalle creature corazzate.

Uno dei War'et si allontanò dal gruppo, scatenando l’ira di un suo compagno, che continuava a sibilare ed emettere bassi suoni gutturali, come se stesse imprecando verso di lui, richiamando la sua attenzione.

Le prime linee di Fu-deo furono infrante con un paio di spazzate decise dei lunghi arti coperti di metallo. Una sorta di pelle squamosa, simile a quella di un rettile, più dura delle armi o delle armature degli avversari: uno dei segreti che i Fu-deo bramavano conoscere.

L'incursore riuscì a penetrare nelle linee avversarie senza sforzo apparente, desideroso di scontrarsi con coloro che tiravano le fila della battaglia.

Un cavaliere si frappose sul suo cammino: l'armatura completa era incrostata di fango, sangue e altri fluidi corporei. Brandiva una lunga lancia d'assalto, un’arma nobile dalla lama serpentina.

Il War'et abbassò la testa, compiaciuto da quella vista, bramando il sangue graduato. Dal suo volto bestiale colava il sangue rossastro dei suoi avversari: brandelli di carne e ossa erano rimasti incastrati tra le zanne ritorte. La creatura sollevò il poderoso artiglio per scagliare il Fu-deo lontano e spezzare il suo debole corpo contro la pietra, ma l'arto impattò contro uno scudo difensivo: i glifi sulla sua corazza avevano preso a risplendere con tutto il loro vigore. Sotto l’elmo, il cavaliere Fu-deo sorrise divertito: non sarebbe stato facile infrangere le sue difese. Scattò in avanti, la lama della lancia saettò, colpendo l'avversario in più punti, cercando un'apertura, un punto debole.

La forza e la furia con cui gli si era scagliato addosso fece indietreggiare il War'et, nonostante fosse alto il doppio di un umano e tre volte più largo. Il War'et sibilò, un suono stridente che penetrava nelle orecchie fin quasi a forare i timpani.

Una delle creature emise un ruggito stridente, per richiamare il suo compagno troppo concentrato nel combattimento contro il nobile, ignaro della ritirata del suo drappello.

Il palmo della mano artigliata del War'et si aprì e una piccola fiamma gialla prese a risplendere in un foro al suo interno. Il globo di energia centrò in pieno il cavaliere e parte dei glifi sulla sua corazza si distrussero: caddero a terra come cenere e lo scudo difensivo si frantumò, facendolo volare di molti metri verso le retrovie.

Un altro guerriero si intromise nello scontro e il War’et riuscì a girarsi appena in tempo, ma la lama della lancia avversaria si conficcò sul lato della matrice gialla che aveva sulla parte sommitale della schiena. Il liquido al suo interno prese a gorgogliare, formando piccole bollicine più scure.

Il War'et cercò di colpire il nuovo arrivato, ma gli arti sembravano non rispondere più come dovevano. Era affaticato, si trascinava come un animale morente e cercò di allontanarsi dal campo, ma i cavalieri di Fu-deo non glielo permisero. Fu accerchiato, le lance andarono a colpire in più punti, ma solo quelle che si inserirono attorno alle matrici semisferiche riuscirono a creare danni consistenti.

War’et sibilò, pronto alla fine.

Cadde in avanti, sbilanciato dall’ennesimo colpo. La lama di una lancia si spezzò nella parte frontale della corazza: aveva trovato un’apertura. Una creatura più piccola rotolò fuori dall’armatura che poco dopo diventò una liquida brodaglia violacea.

I Fu-deo lo circondarono, aspettandosi un essere mostruoso simile a quelli che avevano affrontato durante quegli scontri, ma restarono sorpresi.

I due cavalieri che avevano tirato le fila dello scontro, riuscirono a farsi strada, mettendo a tacere i mormorii dei sottoposti. Uno di essi si tolse l'elmo, che finì a terra, sporcandosi dei resti della corazza War’et, mentre l'altro si limitò a sollevare la visiera. Osservavano il corpo che strisciava sul terreno, sconvolti da quello che vedevano. Il primo guerriero lo afferrò per i capelli, strattonandolo per osservarne il volto.

«Che cazzo significa _questo_?»

 


	2. Adlhe, l’inquisitore

«Per me non comprende la nostra lingua.»

«No. Prima o poi si scioglierà.» L'inquisitore si allontanò, appoggiando le tenaglie con cui aveva spezzato le articolazioni del War’et. La mano scivolò lentamente sui ferri, indeciso sul prossimo attrezzo da utilizzare, fino a sfiorare un barattolo.

«N-non credete sia troppo, Adlhe?» balbettò il nobile, ben sapendo cosa si celava all'interno di quel contenitore.

«Non volevi conoscere i suoi segreti, Yasun? Quando l’hai portato qui dopo averlo catturato mi sembravi così bramoso di conoscenza...» nonostante la maschera che indossava l’inquisitore, Yasun poteva quasi scorgere le sue labbra incurvarsi verso l'alto, sfoggiando un bieco sorriso. Nessuno lo aveva mai visto in volto, gli inquisitori lavoravano sempre avvolti nel più profondo mistero, così che la morsa dell'ordine si abbattesse su tutti i cittadini, indistintamente. Erano pochi quelli che tramavano contro il governo, dato che non potevano sapere se tra loro ci fosse un inquisitore.

Adlhe sollevò il barattolo scuotendolo leggermente; ciò che vi si celava non ne sembrò felice ed emise un piccolo squittio irritato.

Il prigioniero sollevò lo sguardo e gli occhi neri, simili a inchiostro, si liberarono del velo d'intorbidamento che li aveva avvolti. Inclinò la testa da un lato; i capelli incrostati di sangue e sporcizia restarono attaccati al viso.

«Sei curioso?» domandò Adlhe, avvicinandosi a lui con il barattolo «Vuoi vedere cosa vi si nasconde?» Il prigioniero serrò le labbra, riprendendo la sua indifferenza, facendo sorridere l'inquisitore sotto la maschera. «Il suo _tocco_ ha piegato anche le lingue più tenaci... ma non l'ho mai sperimentata su di voi.» sospirò «In effetti nessuno ha mai provato nulla su di voi...» lo vide serrare le labbra, irrigidire il corpo «Tu ci capisci bene, vero?» il ragazzo non disse nulla, ma Adlhe lo prese come un assenso.

Lentamente aprì il barattolo e poco dopo qualcosa di lungo e appiattito si affacciò al bordo. L'inquisitore aiutò l'essere a uscire: aveva un corpo appiattito contornato da una serie di corte e sottili zampe. La schiena era coperta da un piccolo carapace perlaceo, che sembrava risplendere alla luce dei globi dipinti sul soffitto. Erano i lunghi segni tracciati sul minerale a emettere il bagliore, la superficie cristallina si limitava a rifrangerlo.

Adlhe afferrò l’animale che gli si attorcigliò attorno alla mano guantata. In un primo momento sembrò quasi cercare di forare il tessuto protettivo, ma si fermò pochi istanti dopo, come se l’avesse riconosciuto.

«Sono creature interessanti, queste. Le hai mai viste? Ci sono dalle vostre parti?» domandò, avvicinandosi al prigioniero che era legato a una sedia irta di borchie dalla base quadrata. Le mani del War’et erano saldamente assicurate ai braccioli tramite delle cinghie di maglia metallica e lo stesso valeva per le caviglie e il collo. Dalle ferite causate cinghie il sangue violetto era fuoriuscito, imbrattando carne e metallo indistintamente. Adlhe passò la mano libera sul sangue del prigioniero, una cosa che aveva fatto dopo ogni ferita: gli piaceva il colore e la sensazione di frescura che sembrava trasmettere attraverso il tessuto. «Noi li chiamiamo “Morte urlante”, o più semplicemente eyuke.» Lo vide deglutire e capì che, anche se forse non lo aveva mai visto, il suo nome gli era noto e sapeva cosa fosse capace di fare. «Suppongo che tu desideri sperimentare la sua opera. Ti accontento subito.» appoggiò la mano con cui teneva l‘essere sul suo torace e l’eyuke sgusciò via, pietrificandosi poco dopo: l’odore che emanava era del tutto differente da quello a cui era abituato. Le sottili zampe strisciarono sulla carne, tracciando scie violette da cui fuoriuscivano piccole gocce di sangue. Annusava, tastava, assaggiava. Infine, quando ebbe preso dimestichezza con i nuovi odori e sapori, si diresse su un lungo squarcio che, lentamente, si stava rimarginando sull’addome. Sembrò tuffarsi all’interno della ferita, iniziando a dimenarsi poco dopo affondando nella carne. Il prigioniero iniziò a muoversi, strattonando le catene, aumentando la fuoriuscita di sangue, il dolore e favorendo l’ingresso dell’insetto.

Adlhe aggirò la sedia, appoggiandosi allo schienale.

«Fa sempre un certo effetto, vero? Tagliare, rompere, recidere non crea lo stesso dolore, lo stesso terrore di vedere un corpo estraneo, vivo, che ti entra sotto pelle e inizia a divorarti.»

Yasun si voltò dall’altra parte, rabbrividendo. Lui era un guerriero, un cavaliere: era favorevole alle lame, alle percosse e alle fratture per estorcere notizie; tollerava l’uso dell’arte arcana, ma non quello. Gli eyuke non poteva sopportarli.

In un primo momento, il prigioniero, percepiva solo la presenza estranea che strisciava sotto pelle, annaspando tra gli organi. Lo sentiva muoversi, avvertiva le sottili zampe graffiare l’interno del suo corpo. Una sensazione fastidiosa, quasi rivoltante, ma non come quella che ne seguì poco dopo. Aveva urlato poco durante le operazioni di Adlhe, cosa che aveva irritato l’inquisitore, ma in quel momento lo ripagò con gli interessi.

La voce del War’et riecheggiò per la sala delle torture deserta, facendo sobbalzare Yasun che si allontanò ancora di più, appoggiandosi alla parete umida.

Adlhe invece si chinò verso la testa del ragazzo, come estasiato dal suono che sentiva.

«Hai una bella voce.» Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, afferrandoglieli con forza per tenerlo fermo «È doloroso, vero? Non sono i suoi denti, o le sue zampe, o il suo movimento che infliggono il dolore maggiore. Sono le secrezioni. Velenose. Acide. Urticanti. Sono quelle che iniziano a scorrere nel sangue, dentro i tessuti e che, lentamente, iniziano a corroderti.» Lo strattonò per i capelli, come per cercare di sollevarlo verso l’alto nonostante le catene che lo vincolavano. «Ma la parte peggiore inizia quando trova il punto adatto per il nido.» La mano libera scese lungo il torace della sua vittima, schiacciando leggermente i punti in cui si trovava l’eyuke, infastidendolo per fargli cambiare posizione. L’insetto si muoveva sotto pelle, ogni tanto riaffiorava, sbucando da una ferita, percorreva alcuni tratti sulla superficie e rientrava da un altro taglio. «Sembra eccitato. Non l’avevo mai visto fare così. Il tuo sapore deve piacergli molto. A breve avremo una bella nidiata.» Lo obbligò a girare la testa verso di lui. «Oppure vuoi dirmi come ti chiami?» L’inquisitore vide il desiderio di sputargli in faccia, lo aveva già fatto in più occasioni, ma quella volta era combattuto, oppure aveva esaurito la saliva.

«Eld'rake.» sibilò, cercando di trattenere il dolore.

«Hai visto, Yasun? Te lo avevo detto che capiva.» disse, girandosi verso l’ufficiale che continuava a dare le spalle alla scena. «Eld’rake, nome interessante. Dimmi come funzionano le vostre armi. Qual è la vostra arte?» Il prigioniero sorrise, mentre un rivolo di sangue scivolava dalle sue labbra.

«Io sono un soldato, non uno sciamano.» un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, «I-io e-eseguo, non domando.»

«Ha risposto, Adlhe, togligli quella… cosa.» L’inquisitore digrignò i denti sotto la sua maschera, irritato dalla debolezza e dalla pietà mostrata dal cavaliere. Avrebbe potuto proseguire ancora un po’ se non si fosse intromesso.

Aggirò il prigioniero, sfilando al contempo una lama da sotto l’ampia veste scura che lo avvolgeva e incise lungo il torace, fino ad arrivare al rifugio che aveva iniziato a costruirsi l’eyuke. Lo strappò con forza, accompagnato dalle urla della sua vittima. L’insetto che stringeva tra le mani grondanti di sangue, era cresciuto: ora si avvolgeva intorno all’avambraccio, furioso per essere stato tolto dal suo nido.

Eld'rake sollevò lo sguardo, rabbrividendo alla vista dell’insetto. L’inquisitore lo stringeva tra le mani con forza, mentre si avvicinava al tavolo su cui aveva appoggiato gli attrezzi.  Lo vide prendere un pennello sottile, poi intingerlo in una boccetta e successivamente tracciare alcuni simboli sul carapace dell'animale. L'eyuke si agitò, emettendo bassi squittii dolorosi, poi il suono di qualcosa che si rompeva e alla fine Adlhe prelevò un piccolo insetto all'interno del carapace, rimettendolo nel barattolo.

Poco dopo si avvicinò a Eld'rake e con lo stesso pennello prese a tracciare alcuni simboli sul suo torace, come aveva fatto dopo ogni sessione particolarmente brutale. Il prigioniero doveva ancora capire se quei segni e le sensazioni che gli provocavano fosse un altro tipo di tortura, oppure una cura, ma immaginava fossero entrambe le cose.

Alla fine era sempre stremato: ogni movimento, ogni respiro gli infliggeva numerose fitte di dolore immobilizzandolo ancora di più su quel trono acuminato. Adlhe lasciò il carapace vuoto dell'insetto sulle sue gambe, poi tornò a raccogliere i suoi attrezzi, uscendo poco dopo accompagnato da Yasun.

«Ve l’avevo detto che comprendeva.»

«Avete ragione, come sempre. Ma l'eyuke...»

«Credevate forse che avessi intenzione di lasciare che si riproducesse? È l'unico War'et che abbiamo, è troppo prezioso per perderlo. Ci sono molte cose che dobbiamo apprendere.» Yasun sembrò incassare il colpo, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del suo errore.

«Perdonate se ho dubitato di voi. Quelle creature mi mettono in agitazione. Le ho viste all'opera troppe volte. Le ho sentite...» L'inquisitore appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del cavaliere e sotto la maschera sorrise.

***

«Cos'avete scoperto, Adlhe?»

«È un soldato tenace.» rispose davanti al consiglio del suo ordine. Si trovava in un'ampia stanza circolare; davanti a lui un lungo tavolo a ferro di cavallo abbracciava metà della sala. Yasun era inginocchiato al suo fianco, con indosso la sua armatura cerimoniale fissava il pavimento, mentre la lancia restava stretta nella sua mano destra, sostenendolo in quella posizione: era uno dei pochi che potesse permettersi di impugnare un'arma davanti al consiglio, non perché temessero aggressioni, quanto il fatto che fossero un simbolo di potere. Rispettavano il suo rango e il suo ruolo.

«Per estorcergli il nome e poco altro ho dovuto usare l'eyuke.» Il consiglio iniziò a mormorare, un coro di voci tutte uguali, completamente asessuate.

«Cosa oltre al nome?» domandò l'inquisitore che sedeva al centro della tavola, Velyn.

«Che lui è un soldato e non uno sciamano. Lui agisce e non domanda.»

«Solo questo?» Adlhe annuì.

«Usa ancora l'eyuke!» urlò qualcuno dalla sinistra, sollevandosi dal suo seggio.

«Non dire idiozie, Quen.» lo ammonì Velyn, che presiedeva il consiglio «Gli eyuke vanno usati con attenzione e mai di seguito. Rischiamo di perderlo e quello è l'unico War'et di cui abbiamo mai disposto. È prezioso...» gli inquisitori mormorarono in coro un assenso e il capo del consiglio tornò a rivolgersi a Adlhe «Hai qualche idea?»

«È un soldato, uno abile che non si piegherà con la forza, ma si spezzerà: è un ramo di Lamiko, rigido. Bisogna trovare qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di umiliante che non riguardi la sofferenza fisica... non solo almeno...»

«Adlhe,» Velyn appoggiò le mani guantate alla superficie liscia del tavolo «ti conosco bene, dimmi a cosa hai pensato.» L’inquisitore prese a passeggiare davanti a Yasun, il cavaliere poteva vedere solo il mantello scuro che ondeggiava dinanzi a lui.

«È un guerriero ed è orgoglioso… e per di più affascinante. Chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato che sotto quelle corazze di metallo si celassero individui simili...» Qualcuno sulla destra scoppiò a ridere e tutti i presenti, tranne il cavaliere, si voltarono verso di lui.

«Adlhe, lo vuoi dare a un bordello per caso?»

«La trovi un’idea stupida?»

«Nessuna donna andrebbe mai con un essere simile.» sbuffò qualcuno.

«Ho mai parlato di donne?»

***

Yasun camminava per gli stretti corridoi del suo palazzo, era stato spesso davanti a un grande numero di inquisitori, ma mai così tanti: quelli seduti attorno alla tavola erano solo una manciata, i più potenti, ma nei piani superiori, affacciati da dei terrazzamenti tutto l’ordine aveva assistito, immobile.

_Quanti sono? Centinaia? Alcune centinaia? Erano reali? O erano illusioni create per mettermi a disagio?_ Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si era accorto del richiamo costante di qualcuno e quando si sentì afferrare per una spalla si girò di scatto, roteando la lancia e puntandola alla gola del nuovo arrivato.

«Siamo un po’ tesi, _kai_?» quando mise a fuoco il volto attraversato da tre profonde cicatrici del suo ufficiale si rilassò con un sospiro.

«Non farlo mai più, Rolin.»

«Non era mia intenzione spaventarvi, kai.» Il giovane arretrò di un passo, chinando leggermente la testa. I lunghi capelli corvini ondeggiarono, scivolando oltre le spalle.

«Perdonami. Sono un po’ scosso. Credo di non aver mai visto tanti inquisitori tutti assieme… come se Adlhe non bastasse a mettermi in crisi.» il soldato si raddrizzò, irrigidendosi.

«Erano molti?»

«Il tavolo del consiglio era pieno, per non parlare degli spalti.» scosse la testa, passandosi la mano libera tra i capelli scuri. Piccole gocce di sudore continuavano a imperlargli la fronte, scivolando verso la mascella. «Mi sembravano centinaia.» Rolin si mosse irrequieto, stringendo le mani a pugno.

«C-com’è andata con il prigioniero?»

«Abbiamo scoperto il suo nome e un paio di altre cose. Adlhe ha dovuto usare un eyuke.» gli occhi verdi del cavaliere, che solitamente erano pallidi, quasi simili a vetro, si spalancarono, scurendosi leggermente.

«È sopravvissuto oppure…» Yasun annuì.

«È più resistente di quel che sembra. Adlhe ha trovato pane per i suoi denti.» scosse la testa, afferrando la lunga coda in cui era solito raccogliere i capelli. «Quel sadico bastardo ha fatto del suo meglio.»

«Non sarebbe Adlhe, altrimenti.»

«Hai ragione.» grugnì infastidito Yasun. «Hai ricevuto il tuo pagamento?» cambiò argomento, parlare degli inquisitori non era mai piacevole.

«Sì, kai.» Rolin si inchinò ancora, questa volta più profondamente «Siete stato fin troppo generoso.»

«Non dire stupidaggini.» agitò la mano come a voler scacciare quelle parole insensate «Se non fosse stato per il tuo intervento probabilmente non saremmo certo riusciti a catturarlo. È merito tuo se Eld’rake è finito nelle mie segrete.»

«È il suo nome?» Yasun annuì «Bizzarro. Per nulla orecchiabile.»

«Perché? La loro lingua ti sembra orecchiabile? Grugniti, sibili e altri suoni gutturali: sono animali.»

«Non posso darvi torto, kai. Infatti non mi sarei mai aspettato che dentro quell’enorme armatura si trovasse una così graziosa creatura…»

«Graziosa creatura?» Yasun aggrottò le sopracciglia «Dimentico sempre che non hai preferenze specifiche, con tutte le donne che ti corrono dietro.» Rolin tossicchiò, arrossendo leggermente.

«Colpa delle vittorie. Se voi vi decideste a perdere completamente qualche scontro senza riuscire a portare nulla, forse riscuoteremmo meno successo. È quello che attira tutti, in fondo.» Yasun sorrise, molto più rilassato rispetto a poco tempo prima.

«Puoi sempre mostrarti meno abile con la lancia. O sfregiarti l’altra metà della faccia.» L’ufficiale sollevò una mano, sfiorando le tre cicatrici che attraversavano il lato sinistro del suo viso dalla fronte fino alla mascella. Aveva perso l’occhio in quel combattimento, tutte le volte che Yasun lo guardava si meravigliava dell’abilità dell’inquisitore che gli aveva portato quel dono: era come se fosse vero e non un artefatto ricavato da alcuni minerali e appositamente sigillato. Un dono dell’inquisizione, per aver portato a termine lo scontro contro i ribelli di Dua-fa.

«L’altro occhio preferirei tenerlo, kai. Con questo non voglio dire che sua eccellenza Sarea non abbia fatto un eccellente lavoro, sia chiaro, ma uno normale preferirei mantenerlo. E poi non serve ad allontanare le attenzioni indesiderate.» sospirò, mesto.

«Le cicatrici attirano molto più di un viso immacolato.» disse Yasun poco prima di scoppiare a ridere. «Vieni con me, Rolin. Andiamo a bere qualcosa, ho bisogno di rilassarmi e non pensare a quello che, ancora per poco, sarà ospite nei miei sotterranei.»

«Lo trasferiranno?» domandò mentre ripresero ad avviarsi lungo i corridoi.

«Non ho ben capito quale sia stata l’idea di Adlhe. Un bordello, credo.» serrò la stretta sulla spalla del giovane ufficiale, sorridendo biecamente. «Sembra che anche tu potrai divertirti con la “graziosa creatura”.»

«Devo ricordarmi di mandare un dono ad Adlhe, per ringraziarlo del favore. Sapete cosa gradisce?»

«A parte le urla dei suoi inquisiti?» Rolin deglutì.

«Pensavo a una bottiglia di O-shu. Secondo voi gli inquisitori bevono?»

«Credo di sì. Quando nessuno sa che sono gli inquisitori.» Rolin si inchinò rispettoso, dinnanzi a tanta arguzia. «Smettila di inchinarti o resterai bloccato con la schiena.» scoppiò a ridere il suo signore, precedendolo.

Rolin si sollevò, osservando chi lo precedeva con le labbra strette in un sorriso beffardo.


	3. Dolore, Piacere e Umiliazione

Eld’rake sedeva accasciato sul seggio irto di  borchie: una volta che il calore si era dissipato non era neppure risultato troppo scomodo . I punti in cui le punte di ferro arroventate avevano inciso la carne ora neppure dolevano più, per questo doveva ringraziare i segni che Adlhe aveva tracciato sul suo corpo. Segni tracciati dopo ogni sessione, dopo ogni interrogatorio, dopo che molto del suo sangue violetto era stato versato.

Abbassò lo sguardo, le linee tracciate emettevano un leggero bagliore, come tutto ciò che quel popolo incantava. I War’et avevano ormai capito da molti anni come i Fu-deo manipolassero le energie vitali del loro mondo: una sottile e abile fusione di simboli, _Hydril_ e inchiostro. Eld’rake poteva quasi sentire la sottile polvere del minerale vibrare sulla la sua pelle, in risonanza con il resto dell’incanto. Gli dava una sensazione pruriginosa, come se qualcosa camminasse sopra di lui. Rabbrividì, ricordando l’eyuke: in quell’occasione aveva temuto di non farcela, aveva sperato di non farcela. Sarebbe stata una liberazione abbracciare la morte, seppur in modo tanto doloroso. Ma Adlhe lo aveva capito e non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andarsene in fretta. Non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene.

Serrò la mascella ricordando come lo toccava: c’era qualcosa di lascivo nel modo in cui usava i ferri. Traeva piacere dalla vista del suo sangue, dal modo in cui il suo viso si contorceva negli spasmi di dolore, cercando di trattenere la voce che l’inquisitore tanto bramava ascoltare. Strinse le mani attorno ai braccioli borchiati, il metallo incise la pelle martoriata e le articolazioni, che ancora dolevano per le fratture inflitte solo poche ore prima, scricchiolarono. Si aggrappò a quel dolore, sapendo che ce ne sarebbe stato ancora ‒ provocato dall’inquisitore ‒, ma che quello, almeno, aveva scelto di provarlo: una piccola dimostrazione per se stesso che poteva ancora disporre del suo corpo.

«Ti sono mancato, Eld’rake?» la voce giunse alle sue spalle accompagnata da un leggero fruscio, la lunga veste dell’inquisitore sfiorava il pavimento e il seggio su cui lo aveva legato. La sagoma scura lo aggirò per mettersi dinanzi a lui e poterlo guardare con attenzione. Il War’et sollevò lo sguardo, conficcando i suoi occhi scuri nella maschera priva d’espressione: solo due nere e sottili fessure allungate davano una leggera fisionomia a quel volto altrimenti inanimato. Quando aveva visto la prima volta un inquisitore si era spaventato, ma la cosa che lo aveva sconvolto maggiormente era stato il riconoscere nei suoi carcerieri lo stesso panico che albergava in lui.

Gli sembrò quasi di vederlo sorridere sotto la maschera, aveva compreso che amava farsi guardare in quel modo: assaporava il terrore che il suo status instillava nei cittadini e nei prigionieri.

«Non mi rispondi?» La mano guantata si posò sul suo viso, accarezzando lo zigomo e scendendo verso il basso, lungo il profilo della mascella e poi verso il collo, schiacciando leggermente sulla gola. Arrestò la sua discesa sullo sterno, abbandonando il contatto. «Questa sarà l’ultima volta che ci incontreremo, qui. Confesso di essere dispiaciuto: avrei preferito conoscerti meglio.» sospirò sconsolato, poi gli dette le spalle, dirigendosi verso il tavolo su cui era solito appoggiare i suoi strumenti.

Eld’rake lo vide sfilare da sotto il mantello un rotolo di pelle, poi alcune boccette che emanavano deboli bagliori colorati.

Eld’rake deglutì un po’ troppo rumorosamente, attirando l’attenzione dell’inquisitore.

«Avvertire tutta questa preoccupazione da parte tua è per me un grandissimo complimento.» tornò a occuparsi dei preparativi: srotolò il rotolo poi prese uno dei pennelli che vi erano contenuti, intingendo la punta nel primo inchiostro. Si voltò verso di lui ‒ nessuna lama tra le mani, nessuna morsa, solo quel misero oggetto ‒ lasciando Eld’rake perplesso: di solito li usava solo dopo la seduta. «Mi sembri turbato. Volevi assaggiare ancora i miei strumenti?» Adlhe lo vide irrigidirsi e sorrise: quel ragazzo lo divertiva in ogni occasione. «Avrei voluto proporti qualcosa, ma il consiglio ha deciso diversamente.»

«Mi ucciderete?» Adlhe si bloccò. La veste strisciava per terra, nascondendo i piedi e dando l’idea che quasi fluttuasse.

«Te l’ho già detto che hai una bella voce? Nonostante quell’accento duro e gutturale. Dovresti parlare più spesso.» lo sovrastò, guardandolo dall’alto, poi scosse la testa. «Non siamo così stupidi da eliminare l’unico War’et in nostra mano. No, abbiamo altre cose in serbo per te. Dimmi, Eld’rake, ti piace la compagnia maschile?» il soldato aggrottò la fronte, confuso.

«Non credo di aver compreso…»

«Sesso, Eld’rake. Ti piace farti scopare dai maschi?» Adlhe scoppiò a ridere vedendo l’espressione dipinta sul suo viso.

«È uno scherzo?»

«Scherzo? No, qui siamo serissimi. Dato che non sei utile per scoprire i segreti delle vostre arti non vale la pena continuare con gli interrogatori. Ma, dato che sei un soldato, sei un individuo pericoloso, quindi abbiamo optato per un diverso modo di passare il tempo con te.» si chinò verso di lui, mettendo la sua maschera allo stesso livello del viso del prigioniero «Sei un essere grazioso, una volta ripulito saranno in molti a voler sperimentare la compagnia di una creatura tanto esotica. Non le donne, credo non gradirebbero mescolare il loro sangue al tuo, ma i maschi, beh, loro… ti lascio immaginare.»

«Meglio l’eyuke…» mormorò a denti stretti Eld’rake.

«Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto mi renda felice questa tua risposta. Significa che ho visto bene, dato che l’idea è stata mia.» si sollevò di nuovo, appoggiando la punta del pennello alla gola del prigioniero, iniziando a tracciare i primi tratti che portarono quelli vecchi a sgretolarsi.

Eld’rake tirò con forza le braccia, cercando di liberarsi dalla catene che lo vincolavano, senza alcun successo. Poi il fermo che gli bloccava il collo si aprì, dando nuovo vigore ai suoi tentativi, che però si rivelarono vani: era stato Adlhe a liberarlo.

La punta del pennello gli solleticava la pelle mentre scivolava verso il basso tracciando morbide e sinuose linee scure: in altre circostanze, Eld’rake avrebbe passato le ore ad ammirare quella mano danzare, tanto erano armoniosi i suoi movimenti.

Quando ebbe finito anche gli altri quattro fermi vennero rimossi e il prigioniero provò a scattare in avanti, senza però riuscire a muovere un solo muscolo.

«A cosa credi che servano questi simboli? Ti vincolo. Credi forse che ti lasceremo libero di vagare per la città?» Adlhe lo vide avvampare e non poté fare a meno di ridere. «Sarai prigioniero del tuo corpo oltre che nostro.» indietreggiò fino a un tavolo e batté una mano guantata sulla superficie di pietra. «Vieni qui.» Eld’rake ringhiò, ma le sue gambe si mossero da sole, sollevandolo dalla seduta e avvicinandolo con passo malfermo al tavolo. Davanti ad Adlhe l’unica cosa che poteva fare era serrare i pugni e stringere i denti. L’inquisitore lo obbligò a distendersi sul ventre, sulla superficie fredda e liscia, lasciando che mantenesse i piedi per terra. «Quando avrò finito con te», disse mentre si dirigeva a prendere gli altri pennelli e gli inchiostri poi li appoggiò oltre la testa di Eld’rake. Per tutto il tempo, il War’et, aveva provato a contravvenire all’ordine, ma sembrava che le catene che lo avevano tenuto inchiodato al trono fino a poco prima, adesso lo vincolassero al tavolo. «sarai libero di pensare e dire qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, ma il tuo corpo eseguirà ogni richiesta e non nuocerà a nessuno: né a noi, né a te stesso.» lo vide allungare una mano sopra di lui, il tessuto scuro della veste sfiorò la pelle martoriata, facendolo rabbrividire. Riuscì solo a sollevare il viso per osservare quale inchiostro avrebbe usato, anche se non aveva alcuna idea di come funzionassero le diverse gradazioni cromatiche.

Quando la punta del pennello si appoggiò alla nuca, sulla prima delle vertebre cervicali, una violenta fitta di dolore attraversò tutto il suo corpo: neppure le affilate lame dell’inquisitore gli avevano provocato una simile sofferenza.

Tratto dopo tratto il dolore sembrava solo crescere e si domandò per quale assurdo motivo non lo avesse mai usato prima.

La sua voce rieccheggiava nella stanza delle torture. Le grida di agonia sembravano moltiplicarsi, sommandosi tra loro. L’inquisitore sembrò quasi assaporarle, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto e sollevando il volto verso l’alto, come se potesse fiutare il suo dolore, gustandolo.

«Se tu ti rilassassi», mormorò suadente Adlhe «non sarebbe così doloroso. Sottomettiti senza opporre resistenza.»

«Mai!» sibilò a fatica. Fu più un basso gemito che una parola articolata.

«Speravo di sentirtelo dire.»

 

Eld’rake era disteso sulla superficie liscia del tavolo, gli arti completamente abbandonati. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo quella sottile tortura fosse durata. Sapeva solo che adesso, nonostante il pennello non scorresse più sulla sua pelle, continuava a sentirlo e anche il solo pensiero di fare un movimento gli infliggeva nuovo dolore. Adlhe era seduto davanti a lui, era tornato da poco e adesso gli stava passando le mani tra i capelli. Non era per rassicurarlo, tutt’altro: sapeva che Eld’rake avrebbe voluto allontanare la sua mano in ogni modo, probabilmente strappandogliela, e questo non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare la sua sofferenza.

«Non vedo l’ora di vederti in azione. Abbiamo già ricevuto numerose offerte, da quando si è sparsa la voce. Le casse di Yasun e le nostre si riempiranno. C’è un’asta per vedere chi avrà l’onore di prenderti per primo.» Eld’rake emise un suono tra il gutturale e il sibilante che fece sorridere il suo carnefice. «Lingua strana la vostra. Ammetto che mi piacerebbe apprenderla. Magari, quando ti sarai adattato, potresti insegnarmela.» le parole che giunsero poco dopo alle sue orecchie non avevano bisogno di essere tradotte, era chiaro che si trattassero di insulti. «Non vorrei dirtelo, ma mi è stato ordinato dai miei superiori: quando la smetterai di lottare ci sarà un bagno caldo ad attenderti, e anche un pasto più che decente.»

«Non me ne frega niente.»

«Lo immaginavo.» si chinò su di lui facendo scivolare la mano sulla schiena fino ad arrivare a ciò che restava dei pantaloni che aveva indossato. Eld’rake si irrigidì, poi urlò di dolore, dopo aver sollevato di poco il braccio per colpirlo. «Sarà una cosa lunga, e io me la godrò tutta.» il prigioniero avvertì lo sguardo di Adlhe su di lui: si sentiva studiato, poi qualcosa nel corpo dell’inquisitore mutò. «Perché no? In fondo sei stato mio così a lungo, potrei approfittarne un poco. Un’ultima tortura da parte mia. Ti piacerebbe?»

«Strozzati.»

«In fondo piacerebbe a me, la tua volontà non ha alcuna importanza.» La mano guantata dell’inquisitore scivolò sotto la cintura dei pantaloni, scorrendo lungo la fessura tra le natiche.

Eld’rake tentò di opporsi ancora e una nuova ondata di dolore lo lasciò completamente privo di forze. La risata di Adlhe arrivò alle sue orecchie come se fosse lontano: avvertiva la sua mano scorrere sul suo corpo, fino a violarlo. Una fitta di dolore differente dalle precedenti, meno violenta, ma in qualche modo peggiore di tutto quello che aveva attraversato fino a quel momento.

Il dito avvolto nel guanto di pelle affondava nel suo corpo. Provò a opporsi, ma ogni suo gesto, ogni suo pensiero, non faceva che aumentare il suo dolore e il piacere dell’inquisitore.

Provò a non opporsi, in un barlume di lucidità ricordò che, in fondo, Adlhe godeva della sua sofferenza. Serrò i denti e si impose di rilassarsi.

Al primo dito se ne aggiunse un secondo che affondarono dentro di lui con forza, come a esigere che si ribellasse a quel gesto, ma Eld’rake si sforzò di allontanare la mente da quel momento, da quel luogo. Alle sue narici sembrò arrivare l’odore umido della palude, il canto degli animali che vi dimoravano. Il vento che agitava le fronde del _War’moor_ , trasportandone l’aroma. Si lasciò cullare da quei ricordi, per alcuni istanti, poi qualcosa lo riportò alla sala delle torture con violenza. Una sensazione strana, che non riusciva a descrivere, qualcosa che non aveva nulla a che fare con il dolore provato fino a qualche istante prima. Era stata scatenata delle dita dell’inquisitore, aveva toccato qualcosa di cui ignorava l’esistenza.

Sentiva caldo. Si agitava senza riuscire a stare fermo, senza riuscire ad allontanare la mente da quel posto. Le dita di Adlhe che lavoravano dentro di lui gli impedivano di fuggire, mantenevano la sua attenzione verso quello che stava subendo.

Il primo gemito gli uscì dalle labbra poco dopo, seguito da molti altri.

Riuscì a muovere il suo corpo volontariamente e senza provare alcun dolore dopo moltissimo tempo. Sollevò il bacino sentendo che ciò che rimaneva dei pantaloni scivolava verso il basso, permettendo all’inquisitore di muovere con maggior cura le dita.

Alla fine Eld’rake venne con un basso sibilo gutturale, frustrato e allo stesso tempo soddisfatto, mentre una risata iniziava a riecheggiare nella sala delle torture. Impiegò qualche tempo per mettere a fuoco quel suono, i sensi ottenebrati dalla sensazione di piacere che aveva provato poco prima. Quando comprese si voltò di scatto: la mano di Adlhe aveva già abbandonato il suo corpo e adesso si limitava a osservarlo da sotto quella maschera priva di espressione.

«Che cosa mi hai fatto?!» riuscì a sibilare Eld’rake poco dopo.

«Dovresti ringraziarmi, avrei potuto privarti del piacere e lasciare che avvertissi solo dolore. Ma poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello per te, ti avrebbe dato forza, quindi ti ho negato il dolore, dandoti solo piacere.» Si alzò dal tavolo, la veste scura ondeggiò sfiorando il pavimento. «Non importa cosa ti faranno: tu godrai, volente o nolente. Hai dimostrato forza e orgoglio nei giorni in cui siamo stati assieme e questo è il modo che ho scelto per continuare a giocare con te, anche quando non saremo insieme.» Eld’rake si era messo a sedere, rabbrividendo in preda all’incredulità «Sarò sempre con te.» Adlhe gli appoggiò le mani sulle gambe, trascinandolo verso di lui. «Non potrai fare a meno di pensare a me. Non importa quanti godranno: tu saprai che, al di sopra di tutto, il piacere sarà sempre e solo il mio.»

Un’immagine si creò nella mente di Eld’rake: la maschera dell’inquisitore distrutta e il suo volto grondante di sangue mentre lui gli spappolava il cranio. Non si era neppure mosso, ma l’intenzione sembrò comunque essere sufficiente a provocare nel War’et una debole fitta di dolore, che lo costrinse all’immobilità. Riuscì solo a sibilare alcune maledizioni nella sua lingua mentre l’inquisitore, da sotto la sua maschera, lo guardava compiaciuto.

«Adesso basta giocare, abbiamo perso tempo a sufficienza.» lo afferrò per un braccio, obbligandolo a scendere dal tavolo, poi gli lanciò una coperta per coprirsi «Non vorrai mica dare spettacolo prima dell’asta, vero?» poi lo precedette verso l’uscita.

Eld’rake si coprì di malavoglia, seguendolo infuriato. Aveva atteso per alcuni istanti prima di andargli dietro, impedendo alle sue gambe di assecondare gli ordini del padrone, ma alla fine aveva ceduto: non aveva più la forza di combattere contro il dolore, soprattutto quando nel suo corpo ancora aleggiava il ricordo del piacere e la sofferenza sembrava insopportabile.

***

Lo aveva accompagnato in una sfarzosa stanza di pietra, in cui una vasca colma d’acqua emanava un sottile vapore che inumidiva ogni cosa. Fu spinto al suo interno con poca gentilezza: le gambe cedettero facendolo cadere per terra.

«Ripulisciti e vestiti.» gli aveva detto indicando una cassa appoggiata contro una parete prima di uscire, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta. Eld’rake aveva fissato l’uscio con odio, lanciando contro di esso la coperta accartocciata. Un vago senso di vertigine lo aveva colto durante il gesto, come a volergli rammentare cosa poteva o non poteva fare.

Alla fine si sollevò a fatica, avvicinandosi alla vasca, richiamato dall’odore umido e profumato dell’acqua. Non fu il desiderio di compiacerlo a spingerlo ad assecondare il suo ordine, quanto il bisogno ti liberarsi del sangue rappreso che lo ricopriva, per non parlare dell’umiliazione subita poco tempo prima.

Il primo impatto con l’acqua calda fu quasi doloroso, come se non fosse più abituato a quella sensazione, poi arrivò il sollievo.

Si lavò a lungo e con cura, cercando di togliersi di dosso i lunghi segni che ricoprivano il suo corpo, senza alcun successo. Gli sembrò quasi di sentire la risata dell’inquisitore nella sua testa: lo derideva per il patetico e prevedibile tentativo che aveva appena compiuto. Provò l’impulso di affogarsi, ma il suo corpo gli impedì quel movimento. Alla fine, frustrato e furioso, uscì dall’acqua per andare a vestirsi. Non gli avevano dato niente di particolare: un paio di pantaloni neri e una maglia bianca. Guardò con attenzione il tessuto, sembrava dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Gli scendevano sulla fronte, appesantiti dall’acqua, fin quasi a coprirgli gli occhi; un velo candido. Sbuffò, tirandoseli indietro con una mano.

«Riuscirò ad andarmene, non importa quanto tempo impiegherò. E se non dovessi farcela morirò nel tentativo.» sibilò a denti stretti.

Quando uscì dalla porta trovò ad attenderlo due inquisitori. Il primo impulso fu quello di voltarsi e fuggire, ma sapeva che non avrebbe avuto scampo.

«Ti sei portato dietro un amichetto?» sibilò furibondo senza sapere a chi rivolgersi.

«Adlhe non è qui.» rispose semplicemente una delle due figure ammantate.

«Altri incarichi esigono la sua attenzione.» aggiunse il secondo inquisitore, facendolo rabbrividire. Due voci identiche, tre se si contava Adlhe. Nessun indizio sull’identità, nessun segno distintivo: se non avesse sentito la provenienza della seconda voce, avrebbe dato per scontato che fosse stato il primo a parlare e che si trattasse di Adlhe.

«C-che cosa siete voi?»

«Non ci consci?» domandò la figura alla sua sinistra.

«I War’et non hanno mai sentito parlare dell’inquisizione?» domandò il secondo. Eld’rake spostava la testa sui due inquisitori, confuso.

«Non ho mai sentito parlare di creature simili…» entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, poi lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo trascinarono lungo il corridoio.

Le poche persone che incontravano sul loro cammino si inchinavano esageratamente, rifiutandosi di guardare sia le figure ammantate che il loro prigioniero.

Con sua grande sorpresa fu fatto uscire dal palazzo.

Si aspettò di essere accecato dalla luce del sole, invece, sopra di lui, c’era solo uno strato di minerale nero, su cui erano stati tracciati numerosi simboli di potere.

La città si snodava attraverso palazzi dai tetti ad arco, con grondaie decorate. I tetti rossi spiccavano come macchie di sangue nella pietra per lo più grigia. Pochi degli edifici avevano un colore differente e quelli erano i più sfarzosi, proprio come quello da cui era appena uscito.

Era disorientato, la città aveva qualcosa di innaturale.

Il vento spazzava le strade con potenti folate, come se l’aria si incanalasse tra le vie, acquistando maggior vigore.

«Che razza di posto è questo?» domandò più a se stesso che ai due inquisitori che lo stavano trascinando fuori e che si limitarono guardarlo, sentendolo parlare, per la prima volta, la sua lingua madre.

Lo condussero in silenzio lungo le vie levigate della città, attraversando piazze e giardini, mentre gruppi di soldati con indosso i colori dei vari casati incrociavano il loro cammino, inchinandosi con reverenziale timore.

Si diressero con passo sicuro verso il centro cittadino, in esso spiccava un palazzo più elaborato e sfarzoso degli altri costituito da sei torri congiunte tramite un’alta struttura muraria di cristallo traslucido.

Entrarono dalla torre principale, attraverso un ampio portale le cui ante erano spalancate. A Eld’rake sembrò quasi di finire tra le fauci di una qualche creatura gigantesca.

Si guardava attorno con stupore: i muri erano adornati di arazzi e sottili decorazioni rilucevano su ogni superficie, risplendendo debolmente e mostrando il potere in esso contenuto. Dedicò tutta la sua attenzione a quello che stava ammirando, dimenticandosi di ciò che aveva subito e di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

Quei simboli erano gli stessi che aveva usato Adlhe sul suo corpo, eppure completamente differenti: gli ricordavano un intricato groviglio di piante, rami e fronde che andavano a creare una strana foresta di roccia e inchiostro. Non si accorse neppure di essere arrivato a destinazione, tanto era rapito dalla contemplazione di quei glifi.

I due inquisitori lo accompagnarono al centro di un’ampia sala esagonale, sopra un palco su cui l’unico che Eld’rake riconobbe fu Yasun. Il cavaliere, affiancato da un altro giovane guerriero che non aveva mai visto in viso, ma che immaginava fosse lo stesso che lo aveva sconfitto, lo squadravano con attenzione. Il più interessato e sorpreso tra i due era il più giovane, gli occhi verdi simili a vetro lo guardavano meravigliati. Il lato sinistro del suo volto era deturpato da tre lunghi segni scuri: vecchie cicatrici ricordo di battaglie passate. Gli conferivano un aspetto meno ordinato del suo superiore che, notando lo sguardo che continuava a riservare al prigioniero, lo colpì con una gomitata al fianco. Rolin tossì un paio di volte, visibilmente a disagio, poi sembrò recuperare un’espressione accettabile e meno bramosa.

«Vuoi fare un’offerta, Rolin?» domandò uno dei due inquisitori, divertito.

«Non posso, venerabile _sho_ , sono fuori dall’asta. Ne approfitterò in tempi successivi.» rispose a testa bassa mentre il suo superiore cercava di non mostrarsi divertito.

Eld’rake lo fissò a bocca aperta, incredulo a quelle parole. Rolin sollevò lo sguardo e strizzò l’occhio sinistro, ammiccando. Il primo impulso del prigioniero fu di colpirlo con un pugno e cadde a terra gemendo e contorcendosi dal dolore.

«Adlhe ha fatto un ottimo lavoro.» costatò un inquisitore.

«Come sempre.» concluse il suo compagno ed entrambi si spostarono ai lati dei due cavalieri, continuando a tenere sotto controllo Eld’rake che restava inginocchiato per terra.

«Tipetto intraprendente.»

«Rolin…» lo ammonì il suo signore.

«Chiedo perdono, kai.» Eld'rake li ascoltava in silenzio, cercando di controllarsi anche se avrebbe voluto saltare alla gola di entrambi: era per colpa loro se si trovava in quel luogo. Erano stati la sua rovina.

«Quelli sono Hishi e Hian Gegahon.» disse a un tratto Rolin, indicando con un cenno della testa una coppia appena entrata nella sala. Eld'rake sollevò di mala voglia lo sguardo verso i due, almeno poteva distrarsi dalle presenze alle sue spalle. Erano quasi identici, l'unica cosa che li differenziava erano le cicatrici: uno aveva il volto che sembrava essere stato sciolto dalle fiamme, mentre il fratello era quasi illeso se non per qualche leggero taglio qua e là.

«Lo vedo.» rispose Yasun poco dopo.

«Dieci a uno che saranno loro ad aggiudicarselo.»

«Anche i Shoumuo sono molto interessati.»

«Loro di più. Sono ancora arrabbiati per quella sciocchezza del Dua-fa.» Yasun iniziò a tossire, soffocando una risata poco discreta.

«La definisci una sciocchezza?»

«Non è colpa mia se sono stati tanto deboli da farsi fregare da quel misero gruppo di ribelli.» Yasun lo guardò con attenzione: il lato sinistro del suo volto era stato devastato da loro.

«Hanno pochi soldi, perché dovrebbero spenderli per lui?»

«Perché è l'unico War'et, lo abbiamo catturato noi e Adlhe lo ha marchiato.»

«Adlhe…» mormorò Yasun «In molti lo temono e vogliono accattivarsi i suoi favori.»

«La paura è l’afrodisiaco più potente.» rispose di rimando Rolin. I due Gegahon stavano iniziando a salire i gradini del palco.

«Ciò farebbe di me uno degli amanti più passionali di Adlhe.» alle loro spalle, i due inquisitori iniziarono a ridacchiare, compiaciuti da quel dialogo.

«Lo riferiremo.» disse quello sulla sinistra.

«Non credo sia necessario, Adlhe sa esattamente cosa mi provoca la sua presenza. Non gliel’ho mai celato.» Hishi e Hian arrivarono dinanzi al piccolo gruppo, inchinandosi rispettosamente, concentrando lo sguardo su Eld’rake.

«Quindi sarebbe lui.» disse Hishi guardandolo accigliato, «Avevo sentito che lo descrivevano come un essere molto simile a noi, ma non me lo aspettavo… così.»

«Non c’è qualche trucco, Rolin?» disse Hian fissando il cavaliere con i suoi occhi azzurri.

«Naturalmente. È risaputo che sono un abilissimo incantatore, capace di prendersi gioco dell’inquisizione.» sbuffò Rolin, sollevando gli occhi verso il soffitto a volta riccamente decorato. I due fratelli si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, poi osservarono i due inquisitori alle spalle dei nobili e alla fine il loro sguardo si spostò nuovamente sul prigioniero.

«Adlhe si è occupato di lui?» mormorò imbarazzato Hian.

«Con perizia.» rispose Yasun.

«Potremmo vedere il suo lavoro?»

«Effettivamente, ora che ci penso, neppure noi abbiamo visto cos’ha fatto, vero, kai?» Rolin si portò indietro i capelli, allontanandoli dal viso. E il suo signore annuì. «Togliti la maglia.» Eld’rake stava osservando il soffitto traslucido di cristallo: troppo concentrato in quella contemplazione non si accorse neppure dell’ordine. Il dolore che giunse poco dopo, lo obbligò a concentrarsi nuovamente sugli uomini che gli stavano accanto, ma non aveva compreso cosa fosse avvenuto.

Si ritrovò a torso nudo, e Rolin teneva tra le mani la magia bianca osservando la sua schiena. «Mai vista una cosa simile.» si chinò verso Eld’rake, imitato dal suo signore e dai due Gegahon, mentre gli inquisitori restavano in piedi, annuendo soddisfatti.

«Alcuni di questi segni non credo di averli mai visti.» Yasun sfiorò i lunghi tratti rossi che si attorcigliavano attorno alla spina dorsale, parole scritte con un tratto talmente sottile e delicato che sembravano rappresentare gli anelli di una catena. «Non c’è che dire, Adlhe ha una mano magnifica.» aggiunse rimettendosi in piedi «Che gli _Shori_ possano tenerla lontano da me.» concluse rabbrividendo.

«Anche questo gli sarà riferito, Yasun Feitai.»

«Posso immaginare la sua soddisfazione.»

«Adlhe non sarà presente?» domandò Hishi senza nascondere la delusione nella sua voce.

«Ci hanno detto che aveva altre cose di cui occuparsi.» si intromise Rolin «Ma magari sarà comunque qui con noi.» Eld’rake si guardò attorno, ma gli unici inquisitori presenti erano quelli alle loro spalle.

«Che cosa significa?» tutti si voltarono verso di lui, sorpresi. Rolin gli si inginocchiò di fronte, afferrandolo per i capelli e strattonandolo leggermente.

«Non conosci gli inquisitori?» domandò suadente, il War’et sibilò un no a denti stretti.  «Gli inquisitori si celano in mezzo a noi. Sono tutti uguali, tutti indistinguibili.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio «Nessuno sa quale sia il volto dietro la maschera. Vagano liberamente tra noi, mescolati con noi, tenendo sotto controllo ogni nostra mossa, ogni nostra parola.» si avvicinò maggiormente al suo viso, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con il suo fiato «Siamo tutti prigionieri della gilda, proprio come te. Tu in questa sala ne vedi solo due, ma in verità chissà quanti potrebbero essere…» Eld’rake si voltò nuovamente verso la folla che si stava formando: erano decine di persone e ognuno di loro poteva essere non solo un altro inquisitore, ma addirittura Adlhe.

«Come si riconoscono?»

«Non hai sentito quello che ho detto? Non si possono riconoscere. Magari si infilerà anche nel tuo letto e tu non lo saprai neppure.» Eld’rake si voltò verso di lui, affondando in quei gelidi occhi verdi. Appena provò a sollevare una mano per colpirlo gli cadde quasi addosso, urlando.

«Cosa gli è preso?» domandò perplesso Hian.

«Sono i vincoli che Adlhe gli ha imposto.» uno dei due inquisitori si chinò verso di loro. «Per impedirgli di nuocere a qualcuno o a se stesso. I simboli che vedete gli impongono un comportamento remissivo e ubbidiente, se non esegue il suo corpo patirà terribili sofferenze. Ma mi sembra anche di leggere altro.» si voltò verso il suo compagno e anche questi si chinò per osservare. Poco dopo scoppiò a ridere, attirando su di sé lo sguardo di tutti i presenti. «Cos’hai visto?»

«La sua furbizia e il motivo per cui ha chiesto un prezzo così alto come base dell’asta.» guardò il prigioniero, ancora tenuto saldamente per i capelli da Rolin.

«Potrebbe essere più chiaro, sho?» domandò il cavaliere, divertito.

«Potrebbe dirlo il diretto interessato. Credo che lo sappia bene.» Eld’rake serrò i denti, avvampando leggermente.

«Vuoi raccontarcelo?» come risposta, Rolin ottenne un piccolo grumo di saliva sotto l’occhio destro, accompagnato da un sibilo stridente di dolore. Il cavaliere lo lasciò andare, sbuffando e asciugandosi. «Non è molto socievole.»

«Tu lo saresti al suo posto?»

«Non credo che mi accanirei così tanto per divertire chi mi ha catturato.» Eld’rake sollevò lo sguardo, studiando il cavaliere che lo guardava dall’altro con uno sguardo di sufficienza sul volto. «Ma magari lui vuole che noi ci divertiamo a vederlo contorcere sul pavimento, ricordandoci costantemente chi comanda. Il servo perfetto.» gli occhi neri di Eld’rake sembrarono quasi dilatarsi, sconvolti. Rolin invece sorrise, continuando a fissarlo dall’alto.

«Tu non vorresti divertirti con lui?» domandò Hishi, ridacchiando.

«Sai bene che mi piacerebbe, ma non posso. Adlhe ha deciso di escludermi dall’asta.»

«Chissà perché lo ha fatto.»

«Perché è Adlhe. Ha un modo tutto suo per ricordare a tutti chi è che comanda.» nessuno aggiunse altro, solo i due inquisitori si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita da sotto le loro maschere inespressive.

 

 


	4. La Casa delle Luci

Eld'rake aveva osservato immobile e sconvolto la scena che era seguita. Aveva tentato di fare come aveva "suggerito" Rolin; smettere di far divertire i presenti con i suoi attacchi inutili, che causavano dolore solo a lui. Ogni volta che qualcuno lo toccava per poterlo studiare con maggiore attenzione si opponeva, finendo a terra in preda a violenti spasmi muscolari. Non riusciva a eliminare Adlhe dai suoi pensieri: ogni fitta gli riportava alla mente l'inquisitore, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a riconoscerlo in mezzo a una folla di suoi simili. Forse.

Alcuni Fu-deo, quando lui scattava, si allontanavano spaventati per poi riavvicinarsi ridacchiando. Ci furono anche molte donne che andarono a esaminarlo, quasi disgustate: insultarono i loro compagni, concludendo dicendo che se lo avessero anche solo toccato avrebbero potuto dire addio al loro letto.

«Se volte svagarvi con dei maschi, la città è piena di bordelli senza dovervi accoppiare con un animale.» Certi discorsi Eld'rake non si sarebbe mai sognato di sentirli: era basito, sconvolto.

Assistette impotente alla sua vendita, le offerte si susseguivano fin troppo rapidamente, alzando la posta sempre di più. E altrettanto rapidamente alcuni si ritiravano dall'asta: il costo del War'et era diventato troppo alto.

Alle sue spalle, Yasun era compiaciuto: parte di quei soldi sarebbero finiti nelle sue tasche oltre a quelle dell'inquisizione. Ma il suo compagno non era altrettanto soddisfatto: a ogni offerta dei fratelli Gegahon lui sbuffava irritato, dopo l'ennesima silenziosa protesta Yasun lo colpì con una gomitata.

«Finiscila, maledizione! Preferiresti scoparti il ragazzino o arricchirti?»

«È una questione di principio: io ho partecipato alla sua cattura, potevo divertirmi con lui almeno una volta prima di metterlo all'asta. Invece mi è stata negata ogni voce in capitolo.»

«Adlhe si diverte in una miriade di modi differenti, lo sai bene. E dovresti anche sapere che inviolato vale molto di più che già usato.» Rolin sbuffò per l'ennesima volta; alle loro spalle gli inquisitori ascoltavano in silenzio le offerte, mentre un terzo bandiva l'asta. Qualcuno dalla folla voleva anche informazioni sul suo equipaggiamento, ma tutto ciò che si era salvato dalla liquefazione della sua armatura erano stati i vestiti e ora non aveva più neppure quelli.

Alla fine anche gli ultimi interessati desistettero, lasciando Hishi e Hian vincitori dell'asta, irritando ulteriormente Rolin.

«Tranquillo, Rolin», dissero avvicinandosi al gruppo, sorridenti «ci occuperemo di lui anche da parte tua.»

«Da quando ti piacciono i maschi, Hian?» sbuffò il cavaliere senza celare il suo disappunto.

«Un buco è un buco, non ha molta importanza dove si trovi. Poi per infastidire te farei qualsiasi cosa.» i due fratelli scoppiarono a ridere, consegnando all'inquisitore banditore parte della somma pattuita, il rimanente glielo avrebbero dato più tardi.

L'inquisitore che aveva condotto Eld’rake fino al palco lo afferrò per un braccio, obbligandolo a rimettersi in piedi: era stremato, il tessuto leggero degli abiti era impregnato di sudore.

_ Se sono ridotto in questo stato ora_ , pensò preoccupato, _come sopravvivrò in questo posto?_

Lo condussero fuori dall'edificio, prendendo una strada differente da quella percorsa in precedenza si addentrarono in un altro quartiere cittadino. Il sole lo investì in pieno assieme a una ventata d'aria fresca. Quando sollevò lo sguardo non vide alcuna copertura scura e attorno a lui i giardini crescevano rigogliosi. Quella città, agli occhi del giovane soldato, diventava sempre più strana.

Fu condotto in un nuovo edificio sulla cui parete principale svettava un'insegna che Eld'rake lesse a fatica: La Casa delle Luci.

«Una casa di piacere.» la voce dell'inquisitore arrivò inaspettata, facendolo sobbalzare. «Sarà la tua nuova casa.» Eld’rake provò a divincolarsi, ma la stretta del suo carceriere era troppo salda e lui si era indebolito durate l'asta. «Saranno in molti a venire a trovarti, soprattutto nei primi tempi. Se hai fortuna si stancheranno tra qualche ciclo.» Eld'rake poté sentire il sorriso dell'inquisitore sulla pelle «Ma ho qualche dubbio. Sei una creatura troppo rara.»

Venne strattonato verso l'interno. Furono accolti dal proprietario che si prostrò ai suoi piedi con numerosi inchini, imitato dai prostituti che lo circondavano, ansiosi di vedere come fosse questo fantomatico War'et.

In molti iniziarono a mormorare, sorpresi di trovarsi dinanzi un essere simile: non avevano preso le voci troppo sul serio, sapevano bene che i soldati tendevano a esagerare. Questa volta invece sembravano essere stati fin troppo cauti nel descriverlo, come se fossero increduli.

«A breve arriveranno i Gegahon. Avete preparato una stanza?»

«Naturalmente, venerabile sho.» rispose il gestore con la sua voce melliflua, inchinandosi ancora. «Saga lo accompagnerà alla sua stanza aiutandolo a sistemarsi.»

«Non vedo perché dovrei farlo.» sbuffò il diretto interessato, infastidito. Si trovava in un lato della stanza, appoggiato alla parete che giocava con una piccola clessidra, fumando da una pipa dal lungo stelo dritto. Indossava una maglia nera che aderiva al suo corpo come una seconda pelle, aperta nella parte centrale in modo da mostrare i pettorali e gli addominali definiti. I pantaloni scuri, al contrario, erano talmente larghi che in un primo momento Eld'rake pensò che si trattassero di una gonna; poi vide le due cavigliere argentate quando mosse i piedi, cambiando posizione. Aveva lunghi capelli di un blu talmente scuro da sembrare quasi nero, mentre gli occhi erano di un gelido azzurro.

«Porta rispetto al venerabile sho, Saga!» lo ammonì il suo capo.

«Io porto rispetto al venerabile sho,» scandì quella frase, inchinandosi «è per te che non ne nutro alcuno.» incrociò le braccia contro il petto, lasciando cadere la clessidra contro il torace e squadrò senza alcuna vergogna il suo capo. L'uomo, piuttosto in carne, sembrò imporsi di non tremare di rabbia, senza successo, facendolo apparire molle.

L'inquisitore strattonò Eld'rake fino all'uomo e glielo lanciò tra le braccia.

«Occupati di lui e preparalo.»

«Come il venerabile sho desidera.» si inchinò ancora e prese il ragazzo per un braccio, conducendolo fuori dalla stanza, su per una lunga scalinata di cristallo traslucido che mostrava le stanze sottostanti.

Eld'rake annusò l'aria incuriosito, gli aromi che arrivavano al suo naso gli erano sconosciuti e particolarmente forti, tanto che a metà della seconda rampa per poco non cascò: se non fosse stato per la presa ferrea di Saga sarebbe rotolato di sotto.

«Ti ci abituerai.» gli disse voltandosi. «Che ti hanno fatto per ridurti in quel modo?» poi si immobilizzò «Ma forse tu non capisci nulla di quello che sto dicendo e io parlo a vuoto.» Eld'rake con un sospiro scosse la testa.

«Capisco e parlo.» Saga spalancò gli occhi, dalle sue labbra fuoriuscì un piccolo rivolo di fumo grigio.

«Strano accento.» allungò una mano per passargliela tra i capelli e scoprire il viso «Sei carino. Troppo per tua sfortuna.» quelle parole fecero tornare il gelo nel corpo del War’et.

«Che mi succederà?»

«C'è stata un'asta no?» Eld'rake annuì «Chi ha vinto verrà qui e si prenderà ciò per cui ha pagato. Poi ne arriveranno altri e pagheranno ancora, prendendo da te ciò che vogliono. Non importa quanta resistenza opporrai, alla fine avranno loro la meglio.»

«Non posso.» mormorò il prigioniero.

«Nessuno può all'inizio, poi ci si abitua.» Eld'rake scosse la testa.

«Non posso opporre resistenza.» Saga lo guardò perplesso.

«Tutti possono.»

«Non se un inquisitore bastardo ti ha scritto addosso. Quello stronzo ha fatto in modo che soffra ogni volta che mi oppongo a qualcosa!» Saga serrò le labbra in una smorfia confusa, tra il divertito e l’irritato.

«Primo: agli inquisitori ti rivolgi e ti riferisci con "venerabile sho", non importa quanto ti stiano sulle palle. Se ci tieni alla vita prostrati ai loro piedi. È un consiglio. Secondo: chi ti ha... scritto addosso?»

«Ha detto di chiamarsi Adlhe.» Saga si irrigidì, poi scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli corvini.

«Mi spiace per te. Lui è uno dei più abili nell'arte della scrittura.»

«Scrittura...» mormorò più a se stesso che al compagno, ma Saga annuì.

«Voi non usate la scrittura per incanalare le energie?» Eld'rake scosse la testa. «Vieni. Hai bisogno di un bagno.»

Proseguirono le rampe, salendo per altri due piani, l'unico aroma che adesso accompagnava la salita era il tabacco della pipa di Saga.

Lo fece entrare in un piccolo atrio in cui si trovavano un tavolo, alcune sedie e dei divani. Due porte stavano una di fronte all'altra; Saga si fermò al centro e gliene indicò una.

«Hai un nome?»

«Eld'rake.»

«Suona in modo strano» mormorò «Non è un problema: piacerà per quello. La stanza sulla destra sarà la tua, io ho quella di fronte. Il bagno è alla fine del corridoio. Prendi alcuni dei vestiti che troverai all'interno e ti accompagnerò.»

«Ho fatto il bagno prima dell...» scosse la testa, facendo danzare i capelli candidi.

«Non importa. Non sei presentabile.» si avvicinò alla stanza schiudendo l'uscio, obbligandolo a entrare. «Ti parlo per esperienza personale: più ti mostrerai ritroso più loro si divertiranno.»

«Non sei il primo a dirmelo.» Saga afferrò la veste scura che era stata accuratamente sistemata sul letto e se la mise sul braccio. Eld'rake vide qualcosa luccicare contro la pelle chiara dell'uomo, la piccola clessidra rifinita in metallo scintillava alla luce emanata dai segni tracciati sul soffitto.

Poco dopo uscirono ed Eld'rake si ritrovò per la seconda volta in un bagno. Tutto era avvolto dal vapore e da un paio di stanze, chiuse grazie a dei tendaggi, provenivano le voci divertite di alcuni ragazzi.

«Se il cliente lo desidera può prenderti anche qui o nella sala o nel corridoio o dove più gli aggrada.» Eld'rake rabbrividì, la pelle del viso assunse le stesse sfumature pallide dei capelli. «Sei mai stato con un maschio?» domandò dopo aver studiato la sua reazione. Il ragazzo scosse la testa. «Fantastico...» si avvicinò a una delle alcove con la tenda aperta e lo fece entrare. All'interno, su un piccolo rialzo stava una larga vasca circolare piena d'acqua.

«Spogliati.» Eld'rake chiuse gli occhi ed eseguì. La maglia era appena scivolata per terra quando Saga lo afferrò per le spalle, immobilizzandolo. «Cazzo!»

«Cosa c'è?» lo girò contro una parete e sfiorò alcuni segni su di essa che presero a risplendere, poi fece altrettanto con quella di fronte. Eld'rake si trovò in mezzo a due superfici riflettenti e riuscì a vedere cosa Adlhe gli avesse tracciato sulla schiena: un intricato groviglio di colori si arrampicava attorno alla sua schiena come una morsa, parole talmente sottili da risultare quasi illeggibili.

«Conosco alcuni segni, vengono usati spesso anche se non in questa forma e per... intrattenere persone dai gusti particolari. Ti ha imposto il piacere in pratica.» gli dette una piccola pacca sulla spalla. «Poteva andarti peggio, poteva negartelo.»

«Lo avrei preferito.» Saga lo guardò accigliato per un po', poi annuì.

«Allora lo ha fatto per questo.»

«Perché questo?» domandò indicando i due specchi.

«Ad alcuni clienti piace guardare. Potrà capitare che ti chiedano di stare con un altro della casa mentre loro assistono oppure vorranno guardarsi e guardare te mentre ti montano.» sfiorò i segni e poco dopo tornarono a essere solo pareti. «Piace più o meno a tutti guardarti mentre ti sottomettono.» sospirò «Mi duole dirtelo, ma fattelo andare bene. Se sei fortunato a qualcuno non importerà che tu tenga gli occhi chiusi, ma non sperarci troppo.»

«Questo posto fa schifo.» Saga sorrise.

«Puoi scommetterci. E non hai ancora visto nulla. Entra nell'acqua.» gli appoggiò le mani sulla cintura dei pantaloni e tirò verso il basso, denudandolo completamente. Eld'rake si affrettò a entrare in acqua, imbarazzato. «La timidezza scomparirà in poco tempo. Ti ci abituerai.» si sedette accanto al bordo, tenendo tra le mani la pipa ormai esaurita. «Nella tua camera troverai degli oli in alcune fiale colorate. Se il cliente lo desidera le userà per rendere meno dolorosa la penetrazione.» il ragazzo sussultò, voltandosi verso il suo compagno. «Non fare quella faccia. Immagino che anche se tu non abbia mai fatto sappia come funziona.» Eld’rake arrossì, poi fece un cenno d'assenso con la testa.

«Mi è stato mostrato...» ringhiò.

«Ti hanno già preso, quindi?»

«Adlhe ha voluto divertirsi un po'.» Saga inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Ti ha scopato?»

«Ha usato le dita...» riuscì a dire sprofondando nell'acqua calda.

«Mi sembrava strano. Gli inquisitori non possono fare certe cose.»

«Non scopano?»

«Non quando indossano la veste. Quando sono senza possono fare quello che fanno tutti nel più completo anonimato. Anche tra i clienti sono certissimo che ci siano degli inquisitori, ma ovviamente tu non lo saprai mai. Magari anche tra i lavoratori della casa, quindi bada a come parli.»

«Perché tutto questo mistero?»

«Potere. Dominazione e sottomissione. Paura. Se non sai chi sono non puoi guardarti da loro perché potrebbero essere chiunque: un parente, un soldato, un servitore, un commerciante, una puttana... ogni cittadino potrebbe essere un inquisitore e se non li consci non puoi proteggerti da loro. Parli male con qualcuno e ti ritrovi inquisito. Quindi ti ribadisco l’utilizzo di “venerabile sho” anche se vorresti sputargli in faccia.

«Tu sei prezioso, non ti uccideranno. Ma immagino che tu abbia capito che la morte non è la cosa peggiora che ti possa capitare.» poco dopo lo fece uscire, mettendogli direttamente indosso la veste e riconducendolo verso i loro alloggi. Prima di entrare lo bloccò davanti alla porta, chinandosi verso di lui.

«Io sarò nella stanza di fronte. Appena se ne andranno verrò ad aiutarti a riprenderti. Sarà peggio di quanto tu possa immaginare. Stringi i denti e fai quello che ti chiedono. Se sei fortunato ti prenderanno uno alla volta.»

«Se non lo sono?» domandò quasi in un rantolo.

«Assieme.» Eld'rake non poté aggiungere altro, Saga aprì la porta e nella sala videro i due uomini seduti al tavolo che aspettavano, sorseggiando da un calice un liquido ambrato.

«Era ora.» sbuffò Hishi.

«Ho immaginato che lo avreste gradito ripulito.» rispose Saga con un inchino, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli corvini.

«Si può ripulire uno così?» domandò quasi ridendo Hian. «Tu chi sei?»

«Il mio nome è Saga.» indicò la stanza alla sua sinistra. «Quella è la mia stanza.»

«Anche tu sei compreso?» Saga guardò il ragazzo, poi scosse la testa.

«Avete pagato solo per lui.» Eld'rake sentì una leggera pressione sulla spalla, poi la mano lo abbandonò e Saga sparì dietro alla sua porta, lasciandolo solo con i due.

«Tu sei l'esperto, Hian, da cosa cominciamo?» il fratello lo afferrò, caricandoselo su una spalla e dando un violento schiaffo al suo fondoschiena, avviandosi verso la stanza.

«Come con le donne: si spoglia.» aprì la porta con l'altra mano sentendo la sua preda irrigidirsi come in preda ai crampi e ridacchiò. «Se vuoi ti mostro come si fa.» Hishi sbuffò e si affrettò a seguirlo.

«Te lo puoi scordare. L'ho pagato anch'io.»

«Insieme dunque? Tu cosa preferisci: culo o bocca?» lo appoggiò sul materasso vedendolo che si contorceva come aveva fatto poco tempo prima all'asta.

«Sembra che non possa opporsi in alcun modo.»

«Così sembra. Allora, fratello, cosa scegli?» dopo qualche secondo in silenzio alla fine Hishi scelse la bocca.

Hian slacciò la veste contemplando il corpo del War'et e annuendo compiaciuto.

«Quel bastardo di Rolin è stato dannatamente fortunato.» fece scorrere la mano lungo il suo corpo, saggiandone la muscolatura, eccitato, poi proseguì verso il basso scoppiando a ridere mentre Eld'rake si contorceva sul materasso, riuscendo solo ad afferrare le lenzuola in preda a violenti e dolorosi spasmi.

«Continuerà così per tutto il tempo?» domandò perplesso Hishi.

«Credo finché non cercherà di ferirci. Non dovresti correre pericoli con i suoi denti, lo hanno preparato apposta.» Hian sorrise divertito da tutto quel dolore, facendo ripensare a Eld'rake il discorso che aveva avuto poco prima con Saga, ma non riusciva a non opporsi. La risata di Adlhe prese a risuonargli nelle orecchie mentre Hian iniziava a spogliarsi, rivoltandolo poco dopo prono sul letto. Hishi nel frattempo aveva girato attorno alla struttura, inginocchiandosi davanti al ragazzo, osservando con un misto di perplessità e divertimento ciò che il fratello faceva.

«Passami una delle boccette che vedi sul comodino.» Hishi girò il viso, poco dopo la fiala era stappata e tesa verso il fratello. Hian era già eccitato, probabilmente lo era da quando l'asta era iniziata, e si versò quasi tutto il contenuto della fialetta sulla mano, lasciandola poi cadere sul materasso e ungendosi anche l'altra. Affondò senza alcuna delicatezza due dita nell’apertura tra le natiche di Eld'rake, facendolo urlare e sibilare alcune maledizioni nella propria lingua. Non perse troppo tempo e mentre con una mano preparava il ragazzo, l'altra provvedeva a ungere il membro turgido.

Poco dopo tra imprecazioni, sibili e versi gutturali, Eld'rake venne afferrato per i fianchi, obbligato ad inginocchiarsi sul materasso e Hian si introdusse con forza dentro di lui, facendolo urlare.

L'uomo prese a muoversi con decisione, cercando di tenere fermo il corpo del ragazzo con le mani unte d'olio. Poco dopo i gemiti e i lamenti di Eld'rake cambiarono intonazione e Hishi gli afferrò i capelli, strattonandolo verso l'altro. Aveva gli occhi appannati, vedeva lo sforzo di imporsi di non cedere. Mentre lo osservava ricordava il suo fallimento con i Dua-fa e la vittoria della famiglia Feitai. Sapeva che il cavaliere avrebbe voluto averlo per primo, ma l'inquisitore non glielo aveva concesso: questo bastò per farlo eccitare, l'idea di appropriarsi di qualcosa che Rolin avrebbe voluto a tutti i costi.

La bocca semiaperta di Eld'rake era un invito da cui fuoriuscivano caldi gemiti strozzati. Mentre il fratello si prendeva il proprio piacere dentro il suo corpo, lui se lo sarebbe preso nella sua bocca.

Il primo impulso che il War'et ebbe al momento dell'ingresso, fu quello di serrare i denti, ma il suo corpo si oppose a quel gesto. Non come aveva fatto fino a poco tempo prima, con fitte di dolore, ma ampliando la sensazione di piacere che si stava animando dentro il suo corpo, distraendolo da ogni altra cosa, proprio come era successo alcune ore prima con Adlhe.

Hishi sentì la lingua scorrere sulla sua carne, gemette, mentre il ragazzo iniziò a succhiare.

«Sembra che abbia cambiato idea.» mormorò allentando la presa sui capelli, limitandosi ad accarezzargli la testa. Eld’rake si muoveva, era riuscito a trovare il ritmo giusto per assecondare entrambi i due uomini. Smise di resistere, smise di opporsi, il piacere gli ottenebrava i sensi, esisteva solo quello e il desiderio, il bisogno, di appagare i suoi compagni.

Hian fu il primo a liberarsi, emettendo quasi un urlo di trionfo. Il fratello obbligò Eld’rake a guardarlo: incrociò gli occhi neri che lo fissavano quasi bramosi. Ripensò a come era all’inizio, il dolore la sofferenza e adesso quello: piacere puro. Scoppiò a ridere mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, svuotandosi nella sua bocca, pensando alla soddisfazione e al fatto che Rolin non aveva potuto sperimentarlo per primo.

«Fratello, questo è ancora arrapato.» disse Hian piacevolmente incredulo. «Credo sia un altro regalo di Adlhe.» gli accarezzò la schiena, sfiorando i lunghi e articolati disegni che ne adornavano la colonna vertebrale. «Non mi aspetterei nulla di meno dal venerabile sho.»

«Funziona come con le donne, vero?» domandò poco dopo Hishi, osservando il comodino.

«Cosa intendi?»

«Ci sarà anche qui la fiala di _hon_.» allungò una mano verso lo sportello, aprendolo. Vide immediatamente quello che cercava e ne afferrò due. «Cambio? Sono le stesse suppongo.»

«Sì!» Hian si sfilò dal corpo di Eld’rake, che ancora gemeva e si agitava sul letto, implorando le attenzioni dei due uomini, sfiorandoli con le mani. «Non so cosa gli abbia fatto, ma mi piace.» stappò la fiala e la trangugiò, imitato dal maggiore. «Vuoi osare? Tu che vuoi solo donne?»

«Dopo quello che ho visto? Puoi scommetterci.»

Hishi lo trascinò giù dal letto, mentre il fratello si sedeva sul bordo. Eld’rake non oppose alcuna resistenza, si mostrò più che ansioso di esaudire i loro ordini e senza alcuna imposizione prese in bocca il membro ancora floscio di Hian che iniziò a irrigidirsi nella sua bocca. Hishi, alle sue spalle provvide da solo fino a quando non fu sufficientemente pronto per penetrarlo; l’affondo interruppe il lavoro di bocca di Eld’rake, facendolo urlare di piacere.

 

Solo quando entrambi furono soddisfatti anche Eld’rake riuscì a raggiungere il piacere, poi strisciò soddisfatto sul letto.

«Ricomponiti. Ho bisogno di bere.» disse Hian osservando suo fratello che ancora fissava il fondoschiena del War’et, che appariva ancora invitante. «Sai bene che non bisogna abusare di quella pozione.» Hishi imprecò, ma alla fine si rivestì, proprio mentre anche Eld’rake iniziava a riprendersi.

«Ci rivedremo. Non mi piacciono i maschi, ma per te farò un’eccezione, sei troppo divertente.» Hishi gli dette una poderosa pacca sulle natiche prima di uscire, ridendo assieme al fratello.

 

 


	5. Città nuova, città vecchia

 

Eld’rake rimase immobile per qualche tempo, mentre lentamente la lucidità tornava. Con un gemito scivolò dal letto senza riuscire a spostarsi di molto; vomitò nonostante il suo stomaco contenesse ben poco. Quando avvertì una mano sfiorargli i capelli cercò di colpirlo, andando a contorcersi su quanto aveva appena rimesso, per colpa degli spasmi e del dolore. Saga lo sollevò pochi istanti dopo.

«Devo intuire che tu non abbia apprezzato…» C’era una sfumatura divertita nel tono di voce dell’uomo. Lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi, anche se le gambe non lo sostenevano e fu costretto a farlo sedere con la schiena contro la parete, lontano dai suoi fluidi. «Ammetto che non me lo sarei aspettato con le urla che hai fatto.» Eld’rake non rispose, si limitò a serrare i denti, contraendo ogni muscolo del corpo.

Dopo qualche tempo, il War’et provò ad alzarsi e Saga ne approfittò per trascinarlo di peso verso il bagno. Lo obbligò a entrare in una vasca già piena d’acqua prima di allontanarsi e ritornando poco dopo con un vassoio pieno di cibo e una teiera fumante.

«Ho fatto bene a non farti mangiare prima. Un po’ me l’aspettavo.» disse appoggiando il vassoio sul pavimento accanto alla vasca. Lo scrutò a fondo con i suoi occhi simili a schegge di ghiaccio, poi sorrise «Deve aver fatto proprio un bel lavoro per ridurti così. Dai retta a me, non opporti in quel modo, farai solo il suo gioco.» Eld’rake scosse la testa. «Fai come vuoi, ma io non sarò sempre qui a rimetterti in piedi dopo una scopata. E sappi che ti capiterà più di un cliente al giorno e potrebbero essere anche coppie.» Il War’et si afferrò le ginocchia, rabbrividendo. Saga prese la tazza e la riempì con l’infuso fumante, poi l’avvicinò al compagno nella vasca. «Bevi, ti aiuterà a riprenderti.»

«Voglio morire.»

«Non ti è concesso.» Eld’rake lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati per un istante, al suono di quel tono così gelido.  Saga appoggiò la tazza sul bordo della vasca e uscì dal bagno, scostando la tenda scura con forza. Il movimento fluido del tessuto fece rabbrividire Eld’rake, riportandogli alla mente il mantello scuro di Adlhe.

Eld’rake scosse la testa, allontanando l’immagine dell’inquisitore dalla sua mente e con sforzo notevole si impose di afferrare la tazza, sorseggiando il liquido caldo dalle sfumature verdi. Poco dopo allungò la mano verso il vassoio e, sempre restando immerso nell’acqua, iniziò a mangiare: si rese conto che erano giorni che non toccava cibo.

Quando fu sicuro di potersi reggere in piedi uscì dalla vasca, prendendo un telo sistemato accanto ad essa: Saga non gli aveva portato alcun vestito e dopo quella frase non aveva più fatto ritorno, abbandonandolo nel bagno.

Tornò in camera con passo malfermo, trovando il compagno seduto al tavolo che fumava, rigirandosi tra le dita la catena metallica a cui era appesa la clessidra. La sabbia che vi era contenuta era di un verde luminoso: un’ala nera saliva sul lato sinistro della parte superiore, mentre una speculare scendeva verso il basso sul lato destro inferiore. Era un oggetto strano, molto elaborato e immaginò glielo avesse regalato qualche cliente ben disposto nei suoi confronti.

«Grazie.» mormorò Eld’rake avvicinandosi con il vassoio che gli tremava tra le mani. Lo appoggiò al tavolo, facendolo quasi cadere, poi arrancò verso la sua stanza.

Saga entrò mentre Eld’rake si stava liberando del telo: ammirando l’intricato groviglio di simboli e scritte sulla sua schiena. Gli inchiostri di colori differenti emanavano un debole bagliore, quasi una pulsazione, e Saga si accorse che non erano più nella posizione iniziale: si stavano adattando, assecondando la volontà di chi li aveva tracciati, per stringere con più vigore la presa sulla mente e sul corpo del War’et. Più il tempo passava, più quei segni gli si sarebbero radicati in profondità, privandolo di ogni via di fuga. Si avvicinò a Eld’rake con leggerezza e sfiorò la pelle della schiena, seguendo una delle linee che si attorcigliavano attorno alla colonna. Il ragazzo sussultò sorpreso, ma quando si accorse di chi fosse cercò di rilassarsi, allontanandosi e indossando un paio di pantaloni scuri.

«Mi sembra di capire che tu stia meglio.» Eld’rake annuì, seppur con poca convinzione. Osservava il letto, voleva buttarsi sopra di esso, ma il ricordo ancora lo tormentava e non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. Saga sembrò intuire quale fosse il problema e lo invitò a uscire, facendolo accomodare sul divanetto sotto la finestra che si affacciava alla città.

Eld’rake vi si rannicchiò sopra, afferrandosi le ginocchia e osservando le numerose persone che percorrevano la via. Poco più avanti c’era un parco, illuminato dal tiepido sole del tramonto.

«Perché quelle coperture?» domandò dopo qualche tempo.

«Proteggono dal sole e dalle intemperie.» si avvicinò tenendo tra le mani la pipa, inserendo con lentezza il tabacco. «Durante le tempeste più intense si chiudono formando una cupola protettiva, impedendo ai venti e all'acqua di fare delle stragi.»

«La vostra città è strana...»

«Anche la tua lo sarebbe per noi.» Eld'rake si voltò a osservarlo, poi annuì, stringendo con maggior vigore le ginocchia, sforzandosi di ignorare le fitte che gli arrivavano dal fondo schiena e la sensazione che ancora aveva in gola. «Benvenuto a Choy-decai.» il War'et stava per rispondere, ma qualcuno entrò dalla porta comune senza bussare. Un uomo piuttosto giovane e massiccio, con un collo taurino che esprimeva forza e violenza a ogni passo: un guerriero. Il nuovo arrivato lanciò un'occhiata gelida a Eld'rake.

«Ti stavo aspettando, Hideoo.» la voce suadente di Saga distolse la sua attenzione dal ragazzo, facendolo arrossire. «Non preoccuparti di lui, è solo il mio compagno di stanza.»

«Da quando hai un compagno?» domandò visibilmente irritato.

«Da quando abbiamo un War'et come ospite.» Saga si avvicinò alla porta della sua stanza, sfiorando con le dita il viso di Hideoo, attirandolo nonostante l’interesse del guerriero nei confronti dell'ospite.

«Lui è...?» domandò all'ingresso, indicandolo con un dito.

«Sì.» Hideoo si voltò verso Eld’rake, accigliato, poi scrollò le spalle.

«Me li immaginavo diversi.» La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con un leggero tonfo, lasciando il ragazzo solo e avvolto nel silenzio. La tranquillità fu breve, alcuni bisbigli arrivarono alle sue orecchie, suoni confusi simili al fruscio della brezza, poi una risata; Eld’rake sospettò che fosse stato Hideoo a ridere, non era la voce di Saga. Nel giro di qualche minuto dalla stanza del compagno si iniziarono a sentire bassi gemiti e suoni gutturali. Il War’et rabbrividì, lanciando nervose occhiate all'uscio sbarrato.

 _ Lo sta facendo. Lo sta facendo veramente... _ Trattenne un conato, coprendosi la bocca con la mano. _È disgustoso._

I gemiti crebbero d'intensità, diventando urla, implorazioni. Ma non era Saga che implorava e questo lo sorprese. Fissò per un po' la soglia, chiedendosi come fosse possibile, poi aprì la finestra: voleva pensare ad altro. L'aria fresca gli solleticò il naso, portandosi appresso gli aromi della città, le spezie del mercato e l'odore dei corpi ammassati. Vita, vita brulicante piena di energia. Il War’et rabbrividì, sentendo una fitta al torace: troppi profumi sconosciuti tutti assieme e la fame di cui non riusciva a liberarsi.

Hideoo uscì dopo molto tempo accompagnato sulla soglia del corridoio da Saga. Il guerriero gli prese una mano, prima di congedarsi, baciandola delicatamente.

Quando Saga chiuse la porta dietro l'uomo si trovò i penetranti occhi neri di Eld’rake puntati addosso.

«Cosa ti turba?»

«Lui...» Saga sorrise.

«I ruoli sono relativi. Non tutti quelli che entrano in un bordello vogliono sottomettere.» si avvolse nella veste, sistemandosi i lunghi capelli scuri e avvicinandosi al ragazzo. «Ma non credo che tu avrai la possibilità di stare sopra, se così vogliamo dire.» Si sedette sulla sedia, sollevando le lunghe gambe nude e appoggiando i talloni sopra il tavolino, la veste scivolò, scoprendogli il fianco e mettendo in imbarazzo il War'et. Saga afferrò la clessidra, rigirandosela tra le dita; alla luce del sole la sabbia sembrò risplendere.

«Cos'è?»

«Un regalo. La uso per i tempi delle... sessioni.» Poco dopo Saga si alzò, mostrando nell’interezza il suo corpo al ragazzo, che tornò a osservare l'esterno, imbarazzato.

Saga uscì, lasciandolo solo.

_ Come può sopportarlo? Come può tollerare una simile… cosa?! E si diverte. Si diverte! Forse… forse non si diverte veramente. Forse finge… i Fu-deo sono ripugnanti. _

Saga tornò poco tempo dopo con i capelli fradici che gocciolavano sul pavimento, impegnando anche la veste scura.

«Hai visto qualcosa di interessante fuori?» Eld’rake scosse la testa: aveva guardato senza osservare veramente, troppo preso dalle sue riflessioni.

«Persone. Molte persone.» Si sporse leggermente dalla finestra e vide la piccola folla radunata sotto La Casa delle Luci, in molti cercavano di guardare le finestre per scorgere il War’et che vi era stato rinchiuso. Qualcuno lo indicava, altri ridevano, dicevano che non poteva essere lui, che era troppo simile a un Fu-deo. Eld’rake sospirò, voltandosi nuovamente verso l’interno. «Tutte le vostre città sono così popolose?»

«Questa è la capitale. Poi ci sono villaggi e cittadine minori.»

«Siete veramente in tanti…» il War’et non riuscì a nascondere la sottile irritazione che quella constatazione gli aveva trasmesso.

«Le vostre città sono più piccole?» Eld’rake annuì, cercando di non tradirsi: non doveva svelare nulla su di loro. «Sono curioso, ma non credo che mi darai molte informazioni.»

«Non c’è molto da dire. Abitiamo nella foresta di Drac'moor, credo sia risaputo.» rispose con noncuranza, dicendo solo quello che i Fu-deo già sapevano: in fondo era da lì che avevano origine le loro incursioni. Ma il bosco era intricato, e le pattuglie Fu-deo non erano mai riusciti ad addentrarsi se non di pochi passi: il Drac’moor non li voleva.

«Sì, anche se non si capisce da dove sbuchiate. Sembrate apparsi dal nulla. Fino a cinque anni fa neppure sapevamo della vostra esistenza.» Saga lo vide sorridere e quel sorriso non gli piacque per nulla. «Adesso invece scopriamo il vostro aspetto e il fatto che conosciate la nostra lingua.» Eld’rake si lasciò andare contro la parete alle sue spalle, come se fosse privo di forza.

Poco dopo Saga si congedò, portando con sé l'odore della pipa e dei sali profumati del bagno.

***

Eld'rake sbuffava, aveva fame, ma il cibo dei Fu-deo non sarebbe bastato a saziarlo: bramava altro, il suo corpo aveva bisogno di un nutrimento differente. Si raggomitolò nelle lenzuola, faceva freddo, non poteva fare lo schizzinoso solo per quello che gli avevano fatto i due uomini. A fatica riuscì ad addormentarsi, ricordando le fronde degli alberi e il leggero tocco delle foglie.

***

Il War’et si trascinò fuori dalla stanza, insicuro, dopo aver sentito qualche debole suono. Dalla fessura vide Saga che disponeva un vassoio sulla tavola, iniziando poco dopo a mangiare.

«Resti lì a sbirciare o vuoi fare colazione?» lo stomaco di Eld'rake emise un forte gorgoglio, facendo scoppiare a ridere l'altro.

Poco dopo mangiò senza troppo entusiasmo la sua parte.

«Sembravi così affamato... non è di tuo gusto?» Eld’rake scosse la testa.

«Il cibo a cui sono abituato è... differente.» sospirò, guardando sconsolato il piatto che conteneva ancora qualche residuo di cibo. «Dovrò starmene rinchiuso qui per sempre?» domandò lanciando una rapida occhiata all’esterno. «In attesa dell’arrivo di… qualcuno?»

«Non ne ho idea.» Saga sbuffò una leggere nuvoletta di fumo «Non so che tipo di vincolo ti abbiano messo. Poi provare a uscire e vedere fin dove puoi spingerti. Immagino che quando giungerai al tuo limite lo saprai. Ad alcune prostitute viene negato il permesso di uscire dalla casa, sappilo. E se ne accorgono subito in modo piuttosto doloroso...» Eld’rake si alzò in piedi, deciso, e andò a prendere alcuni abiti nella stanza, poi uscì e iniziò a scendere lentamente le scale, lasciando solo Saga. L’uomo sorrideva divertito osservando la finestra, attraverso il fumo leggero della sua pipa, mentre con le dita della mano libera giocava con la catenina a cui era appesa la clessidra.

Choy-decai si apriva davanti ai suoi occhi come un intricato labirinto di strade. Le fitte di dolore non lo avevano colto appena aveva messo un piede fuori dalla porta e ne fu grato: aveva bisogno di camminare, di muoversi.

Era rimasto sulla soglia per qualche tempo, osservato incuriosito da alcuni ragazzi e dagli avventori: non tanto perché restasse immobile a fissare l’esterno, quanto per la sua natura.

Le vie erano lastricate con una pietra bianca lattescente, sembrava quasi contenesse piccoli cristalli di vetro che riflettevano i raggi del sole. Sulla sua testa il cielo era limpido, non una nuvola adombrava l’astro luminoso. Più avanti però, proseguendo a scrutare il cielo, pareti di cristallo coprivano ampie porzioni della volta, creando zone d’ombra tra gli edifici.

Proseguì il suo cammino lanciando rapide occhiate ai giardini che si susseguivano lungo  
la via, provò a spingersi verso est: era lì che si trovava Drac’moor, lo percepiva sulla pelle. Sentiva i battiti, le pulsazioni, il richiamo. Giungeva alle sue orecchie, ai suoi sensi, debole, distante, ma sempre presente e mentre attraversava i parchi, la voce sembrava in qualche modo più forte, più viva.

Nessuno interrompeva il suo cammino, nessuno sguardo si fermava su di lui per più di qualche secondo: gli abiti che indossava lo classificavano come prostituto, ed erano molti quelle che come lui vagavano per la città. Alcuni erano anche seduti nei parchi, che suonavano o intrattenevano i clienti sotto il sole. Eld’rake non li sopportava, non tollerava il loro comportamento, quello che lo obbligavano a fare.

La fitta arrivò all’improvviso, inaspettata e violenta. Cadde a terra contorcendosi, sotto lo sguardo divertito dei cittadini. Furono un paio di soldati ad andargli in aiuto, trascinandolo di qualche passo indietro.

«Hai superato il tuo confine, eh?»

«Cerca di stare più attento la prossima volta.» sbuffò il secondo prima di allontanarsi. Eld’rake rimase accasciato per terra, tremante, con la risata di Adlhe nelle orecchie.

Strisciò verso uno dei parchi, ignorando le voci dei cittadini. Si accasciò contro un albero, inspirando profondamente e cercando di calmarsi, di calmare le fitte che ancora gli trafiggevano il corpo.

Respirò profondamente, per cercare di riprendersi, imprecando mentalmente.

_ Dannato inquisitore…_

_ Te la sei voluta Eld. _ Quella voce giunse direttamente nella sua testa come una sottile lama di ghiaccio. Quelle misere parole gli inflissero un dolore maggiore rispetto a ciò che gli aveva fatto l’eyuke. Un’umiliazione peggiore rispetto ai due uomini che lo avevano preso il giorno precedente. Gli ricordavano il suo fallimento e questo pesava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

_ Li’zabras!  Mio signore…_

_ Resta immobile, sciocco!_ Eld’rake interruppe a metà il movimento, stava per mettersi in ginocchio, ma si lasciò cadere una seconda volta contro l’albero alle sue spalle. _Evita di attirare l’attenzione più di quando tu non stia già facendo._  La voce dello sciamano era sibilante, irritata. _Abbiamo poco tempo, ora mi dirai cos’è successo._

_ L’inquisizione, mio signore. Un certo Adlhe, mi…_

_ No. Apri la mente e fammi vedere._ Eld’rake rabbrividì, ma fece come gli era stato ordinato, mostrando allo sciamano tutto quello che gli era accaduto, tutto quello che Adlhe gli aveva fatto e l’uso dell’arte della scrittura. E infine anche ciò che era avvenuto a La Casa delle Luci. Li’zabras alla fine sospirò, al guerriero apparve il volto magro e scavato dello sciamando come era solito vederlo attorno al fuoco, quando era pensieroso; la mano che accarezzava lentamente la mascella, risalendo poi verso i segni incisi sul suo viso, sfiorando i piccoli punti di legno di War’moor che attraversavano la sua carne simili a orecchini. I dreads, lunghi e di un verde molto scuro, erano raccolti in una coda alta sulla testa. Sul torace portava gli stessi marchi, incisi con una particolare lame, che indicavano il suo rango. Eld’rake lo sentì sorridere, le labbra sottili tirate scoprendo in parte la dentatura candida.

_ Ti ricordi bene di me, vedo._

_ Chiedo perdono, mio signore._

_ Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. In fondo, questa tua cattura può rivelarsi utile. Abbiamo sempre saputo poco dell’arte dei Fu-deo, tu ci hai fornito molte notizie dettagliate._

_ Abbiamo sempre saputo che scrivessero i simboli arcani._

_ Ma non che determinati simboli dovessero essere tracciati con un certo tipo di inchiostro. Ciò significa che il potere non risiede solo nel simbolo, ma anche nel liquido che viene usato per tracciarlo. _ Lo sciamano sembrò cogliere la sua sorpresa, e rise. _Me lo hai mostrato tu, Eld, durante la tua seduta con questo Adlhe. Personaggio interessante… spero che tu possa incontrarlo nuovamente._ Il guerriero si irrigidì, lui non era molto favorevole a quella speranza. _Lo sai anche tu che lo vedrai ancora, sei stato affidato a lui… gli inquisitori detengono i segreti dell’arte, i nostri infiltrati potranno agire meglio ora. Anche se dovranno essere molto più cauti. Gli inquisitori sono molto saggi…_

_ Saggi, mio signore?_

_ Sì. _ Sbuffò irritato lo sciamano. _Si celano in bella vista, tramando nell’ombra, stritolando nella paura il loro stesso popolo. Molto interessanti: non ci si può proteggere da ciò che non si conosce… torna al bordello, e non farti troppi problemi per quello che ti faranno. Quando tornerai da noi avrai la tua rinascita. Scopri quello che puoi sull’inquisizione Fu-deo, io ti contatterò ancora._

Lentamente Li’zabras abbandonò la sua mente, per la prima volta da quando era arrivato a Choy-decai si sentì meno solo.

***

Li’zabras aprì gli occhi, davanti a lui scoppiettava un fuoco bianco, consumava piccoli rami di legno pallido simili a ossa. Dal soffitto della tenda pendevano rami contorti legati attraverso sottili lembi di pelle conciata, formando i totem che lo sciamano utilizzava per tessere i suoi poteri attraverso il bosco, attingendo da Lei. Sulla sommità della tenda vi era un’ampia apertura, da dove l’aria e la nebbia della palude entravano, accarezzando la pelle pallida dello sciamano. Si appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia incrociate, ancora con la mente rivolta alle immagini che aveva carpito dai ricordi di Eld’rake.

_ In fondo poteva andare peggio, adesso conosciamo più cose. Potremmo muoverci meglio… bisognerà solo pazientare._

«Mio signore.» Una voce dall’esterno della tenda lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

«Puoi entrare, Ba’tool.» Quando il guerriero scostò la tenda, vide che la pelle del suo signore aveva il colore bluastro che era solita assumere quando divinava con i fumi del Nal’ar. Ba’tool si prostrò ai suoi piedi, restando di fronte al fuoco che ancora ardeva.

«Non volevo disturbarla, mio signore.»

«Non preoccuparti. Avevo terminato il mio rito.» con sforzo notevole lo sciamano si alzò in piedi, facendo scricchiolare le giunture e la schiena. «Ho avuto modo di conferire con Eld’rake.» il guerriero sollevò lo sguardo: gli occhi scuri sembrarono brillare alla luce bianca delle fiamme. Poi abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo, rendendosi conto dell’errore che aveva fatto.

«È in vita, dunque?» Li’zabras annuì.

«Siamo stati fortunati, Eld’rake ha appreso più cose in questi giorni di quanto noi non abbiamo fatto in anni di indagini silenziose.» allungò una mano, le lunghe unghie scure sfiorarono i totem, facendoli ondeggiare e producendo un suono lieve, simile a un sospiro. «E ha pagato profumatamente la sua stoltezza. Ma spero che non si lasci sfuggire troppi dettagli su di noi, il tuo amico è troppo impulsivo...» Ba’tool voleva sapere di più, ma non osò sollevare lo sguardo verso il suo signore; non poteva permettersi troppe confidenze con lo sciamano, nessuno poteva. «Che cosa desideravi dirmi, Ba’tool?»

«L’Albero. Sono spuntati quattro germogli.»

«Magnifico. Il sacro albero è sempre puntuale.» affiancò il guerriero, che ancora restava immobile, prostrato con la fronte a terra. «Accompagnami, Ba’tool.» il guerriero si alzò con un movimento rapido, mantenendo lo sguardo basso, e scostò la tenda alle sue spalle per far uscire lo sciamano.

Davanti a loro si apriva una città in rovina: le pareti cadenti dei vecchi edifici erano ricoperte da grovigli di piante che sembravano essere le uniche cose che gli permettevano di restare in piedi. Numerose tende affollavano le vie della vecchia città, alcune erano anche all’interno dei palazzi dai tetti sfondati: i War’et si erano adattati a vivere come potevano, ma per loro non era un problema, quella città antica era più che adatta.

Un fiume dalle acque cristalline serpeggiava lungo la via principale della città, formando piccoli laghi durante il suo percorso, dove i War’et erano soliti radunarsi per cantare quando le lune sorgevano e si riflettevano sulle acque.

Ba’tool lo precedeva, camminava a passo sicuro in mezzo alle persone, che, appena vedevano Li’zabras, si spostavano, inchinandosi.

Attraversarono in silenzio l’intera città, uscendo dalla porta est, alcune guardie con le pesanti armature War’et sorvegliavano il confine, ma quando lo sciamano passava, anche loro sembravano piegarsi verso il basso, come i rami di un salice piangente. Non tutti i War’et potevano avvicinarsi al War’moor, solo allo sciamano e ad alcuni guerrieri era concesso, ma questi ultimi non potevano giungere fino all’Albero se non in caso di estrema necessità.

Nonostante fosse mattina, l’intricata copertura degli alberi del Drac’moor, creava un perenne strato di ombra, che proteggeva gli abitanti e il sottobosco dalla luce del sole. Pochi e deboli raggi filtravano attraverso le fronde creando come un piccolo labirinto di lame di luce che conduceva verso l’Albero sacro.

Il War’moor risiedeva su un altare di pietra, una piccola struttura rocciosa avvolta dalle spesse radici dell’albero, prima che esse affondassero nell’acqua e nel terreno. Si trovava al centro di un piccolo lago, e le sue fronde coprivano per l’intera ampiezza lo specchio d’acqua.

Ba’tool si chinò appena arrivato sul bordo del lago, mentre lo sciamano proseguì la sua avanzata, camminando su piccoli pilastri di roccia conficcati sul fondo dello specchio d’acqua e che affioravano sulla superficie, creando un sentiero regolare. Nonostante le rocce fossero viscide, Li’zabras non mostrò alcun segno di incertezza: il suo passo fu sicuro e deciso fino a quando non arrivò alla roccia dell’isola. Li’zabras si inchinò, baciando una delle maestose radici dell’Albero. Poco dopo, con una serie di rapidi e sicuri balzi, giunse sulla sommità dell’isola. Le mani sfioravano la corteccia bianca dell’Albero; era umida al tatto, coperta da una sostanza scura e viscosa, simile a sangue. La resina colava dalle aperture che ricoprivano la superficie del tronco, scorreva densa, raccogliendosi in grosse gocce che venivano prelevate da alcune ancelle: le uniche altre persone che potevano avvicinarsi tanto al War’moor.

Li’zabras le osservava lavorare, in silenzio, non potevano proferire alcuna parola, erano state obbligate al silenzio e alla cecità: nessuno, tranne lo sciamano, poteva guardare e parlare con l’Albero a meno che non fosse Lei a volerlo. Ma gli occhi cuciti e le lingue recise non erano un problema per le ancelle, in molte avrebbero dato anche un braccio per avere in cambio l’onore di servirla così da vicino.

Si muovevano senza incertezze, l’energia dell’Albero le guidava: in verità non erano cieche, potevano vedere attraverso la pulsazione regolare del War’moor, guidate, come il vento che sposta le foglie.

Lo sciamano sorrise, aggirando il maestoso tronco dell’Albero e inchinandosi davanti alla parte principale: un volto femminile, come scavato nella corteccia, sporgeva da esso. Il corpo era leggermente in rilievo, come se alcuni viticci partissero da lei per diventare il tronco stesso.

Appena Li’zabras vi si trovò dinanzi, la donna aprì le palpebre: occhi neri, sfere d’ossidiana, da cui scivolavano alcune gocce di linfa rossastra. Sollevò una mano dalle lunghe unghie simili ad artigli, come quelle dello sciamano, e gli sfiorò il viso, sorridendo.

«Abbiamo nuove informazioni.» mormorò lo sciamano sedendosi davanti a Lei, incrociando le gambe. «Il guerriero che hanno catturato. Ha scoperto più cose lui in questi giorni che noi in anni di incursioni silenziose. L’unica cosa che mi dispiace è che abbiano scoperto il volto che si cela dietro il nostro popolo. Corriamo più rischi adesso.» Le fronde dell’Albero parvero vibrare, mentre il viso si chinava leggermente verso destra, pensieroso. «Continueremo per la nostra strada, ma dovremo essere cauti. È la prima volta che arriviamo così vicini all’inquisizione…» un nuovo fruscio delle foglie, era preoccupata. «Eld’rake ha pagato cara la sua irruenza, continuerà a prestarsi al gioco fino a quando sarà necessario. Poi avrà la sua rinascita, ne avrà bisogno.» La luce che filtrava dalla copertura delle fronde, danzò. «Sì, il nutrimento… quella è la cosa più difficile. Manderò qualcuno, non vorrei che morisse di stenti. Ma il cibo dei Fu-deo dovrebbe mantenerlo sufficientemente in forze.» L’Albero insistette e Li’zabras annuì «Sì. Manderò qualcuno per evitare che si indebolisca troppo, non temere. Ma bisognerà fare molta attenzione; si porta appresso gli incanti di un inquisitore, la sua stretta non si allenterà: si sta radicando sempre di più.» il volto femminile sembrò rattristarsi «Dolore. Dolore e umiliazione. Gli vuole soggiogare non solo la mente, ma anche il corpo e lo spirito. È un inquisitore abile quello che si sta occupando di lui. In più non sappiamo quale sia il suo viso, si celano dietro maschere inespressive.» L’Albero si portò una mano al volto e tracciò segni sottili con le unghie affilate. La densa resina rossa si raccolse in tre piccole gocce e le consegnò a un’ancella accorsa lesta al suo silenzioso richiamo. Nella coppa bianca rotolarono, erano tra il solido e il liquido, e presto si sarebbero indurite del tutto.

Li’zabras prese la coppa dalle mani dell’ancella e con un cenno del capo la ringraziò.

«Grazie. Provvederò a farle giungere al nostro piccolo e vanaglorioso guerriero.»

Lo sciamano si congedò poco dopo, lanciando una rapida occhiata ai quattro germogli cremisi che si stavano formando alla base dell’Albero. Erano ancora piccoli, poco più grandi di un pugno, ma in poche settimane sarebbero cresciuti, raggiungendo la piena maturazione.


	6. Lavoro e piacere

 

 Eld’rake si trascinò con lentezza esasperante verso La Casa delle Luci. Non aveva tenuto conto della direzione che aveva preso allontanandosi, ma sentiva il richiamo del luogo: una stretta alla gola lo strattonava lungo le strade, obbligando a percorrere determinate vie. Non poteva opporsi, solo avanzare con calma.

Osservò l’esterno della casa, domandandosi da dove venisse il nome, poi vide che a ogni finestra era appeso un piccolo globo luminoso; i colori variavano, bianco, rosso, viola e azzurro. Si domandò se avessero un significato, ma in fondo non gli interessava.

Appena mise un piede all’interno dell’atrio, il proprietario della casa di piacere lo agguantò per un braccio, strattonandolo.

«Alla buon ora! Amiamo farci attendere, vedo.» Eld’rake provò a liberarsi, ottenendo nuove fitte di dolore che lo fecero accasciare a terra. «Maledizione! Muoviti! Sua signoria Rolin della casata Feitai ti sta aspettando!» quel nome attirò immediatamente l’attenzione del War’et, che poco dopo tornò a terra a contorcersi per il dolore. «Appena avrai finito di perdere tempo, sali nella tua stanza!» concluse l’uomo, colpendolo con un calcio. Eld’rake non sentì quasi nulla, troppo impegnato a ricordare il cavaliere che lo aveva trafitto in battaglia, lo stesso che lo aveva consegnato ad Adlhe.

Alla fine fu costretto a salire le scale, la stretta che lo aveva trascinato fino al bordello non aveva allentato la sua presa.

Gli sembrò quasi di scalare una montagna, non di salire poche rampe di scale, ma alla fine si ritrovò di fronte alla sua porta. La mano in automatico andò verso la maniglia per permettergli l’accesso.

Rolin era seduto al tavolino, sorseggiava irritato un bicchiere di liquore, mentre dalla camera di Saga provenivano gemiti e implorazioni. Appena il militare lo vide si alzò in piedi, trangugiando ciò che restava nel suo bicchiere.

«Ti piace farti desiderare, vedo.» ora che lo guardava la sua collera andava scemando, incitata da ben altre emozioni, che i suoni provenienti dalla stanza occupata stimolavano. Eld’rake ormai aveva capito, ricordava anche le parole di Li’zabras, ma non riuscì a trattenersi, provò ad attaccare l’uomo davanti a lui. Cadde a terra, senza neppur aver compiuto un passo, trattenendo a stento le urla. La risata di scherno di Rolin lo irritò ancora di più, ma non riuscì a fare altro se non rantolare per terra.

Il nobile lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo verso la sua stanza, senza neppure curarsi di chiudere la porta esterna. Lo buttò sul letto ancora sfatto, ignorando i suoi tentativi di allontanarsi, ben sapendo che l’arte Adlhe non glielo avrebbe permesso. Prese un flacone di olio dal comodino e si spogliò.

Con la mano libera slacciò la cintura che teneva legata la veste di Eld’rake, scoprendo, con dispiacere, che sotto di essa indossava lunghi pantaloni scuri. Appoggiò l’ampolla d’olio sbuffando e strappò gli indumenti, sentendo che l’altro imprecava a denti stretti, furioso.

«Non fare troppo il difficile, potresti eccitare qualcuno fino a farlo diventare violento… a molti le costrizioni piacciono.» nonostante le fitte, il War’et notò la minaccia neppure troppo velata di quelle parole. Voleva voltarsi, colpirlo, ma riuscì solo a fare un mezzo movimento, trovandosi disteso sulla schiena, sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto di Rolin. «Non male», mormorò sfiorando il corpo inerme che si contorceva davanti a lui «è un peccato che siano stati i Gegahon a metterti le mani addosso per primi… c’è qualcosa di tremendamente irritante in questo.» Il manrovescio sorprese il War’et, non se lo aspettava, erano altre le cose per cui si era preparato. Un colpo violento, al viso, che gli fece girare la testa di scatto. La guancia pulsava, un dolore familiare e quasi piacevole, differente da quello che si era abituato a subire da quando aveva incontrato Adlhe. Smise di dibattersi, placando le fitte che lo affliggevano, riuscendo a vedere Rolin che sfiorava alcuni dei simboli sulla parete, gli stessi simboli che Saga aveva sfiorato il giorno precedente nel bagno, e la parete davanti a loro si tramutò in un gigantesco specchio.

«No!»

«Non hai diritto di parola, qui.» Rolin prese la cintura con cui Eld’rake aveva sistemato la sua veste prima di uscire e lo obbligò a dargli le spalle, legandogli le braccia dietro alla schiena. Appena il War’et provò a opporsi si trovò immobilizzato, come se lunghi aghi roventi fossero penetrati nella sua carne, inchiodandolo al materasso. Rolin se lo rigirò come più desiderava, versandosi un po’ di olio sulle dita e infilandole tra le natiche di Eld’rake. Il War’et gemette di dolore, cercando di allontanarsi, ma qualcosa lo bloccava e non era la presa di Rolin, che neppure provava a tenerlo fermo. Era la stretta di Adlhe, gli sembrava quasi di vederlo accanto a lui, disteso sul letto, che lo guardava e, da sotto la maschera, rideva.

Rolin lo afferrò per i capelli, strattonandolo indietro e obbligandolo a mettersi in ginocchio. Le dita dentro di lui si muovevano, vagavano alla ricerca di un punto e quando lo trovò vide immediatamente il cambio di reazione del prigioniero. Il sesso, riflesso nello specchio, prese a irrigidirsi lentamente, contro la volontà del War’et. Quando Rolin lo sentì imprecare, sorrise, insistendo in quello che stava facendo, abbandonando la stretta sui suoi capelli e scendendo a stimolare l’erezione. Si godette lo spettacolo riflesso sulla parete, il piacere, l’odio e il dolore che si mescolavano sul suo viso. Alla fine Eld’rake smise di dibattersi, di opporsi. Iniziò a gemere senza contegno, muovendo il corpo in modo tale da aumentare la penetrazione delle dita e la stimolazione dell’altra mano.

«Questo sì, che è interessante.» mormorò soddisfatto Rolin. «Mi chiedo se possa anche infilartelo in bocca senza correre il rischio di farmelo tranciare con un morso.» sentì le mani legate dell'altro sfiorargli l’erezione. Riusciva a muovere solo le dita, ma bastava per riuscire a toccarlo leggermente, facendolo rabbrividire. «Che piacevole cambiamento… Adlhe è uno stronzo, ma sa quello che fa… questo è una sfortuna sotto certi aspetti.» mormorò al suo orecchio prima di morderlo. Eld’rake urlò, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore, stendendosi contro il corpo dell’uomo alle sue spalle, implorando di avere di più.

Rolin lo obbligò a guardarsi allo specchio ed Eld’rake, combattuto tra odio e desiderio, si prestò al gioco. Erano pochi i momenti in cui il War’et era lucido e, in quegli attimi, tutta la sua collera traspariva, trafiggendo il nobile con due penetranti lame nere.

Eld’rake osservò se stesso e Rolin riflessi nello specchio, il Fu-deo si mosse alle sue spalle, sfilando le dita dal corpo. Il nobile non dovette dire nulla, Eld’rake si mosse da solo, intuendo quello che desiderava, prestandosi al suo gioco senza riuscire a opporsi. Senza desiderare di opporsi. In quei momenti sembrava che riflesso alle sue spalle ci fosse Adlhe: sentiva il pennello scorrere sulla sua schiena, non era la mano del nobile a percorrere le linee tracciate in precedenza dall’inquisitore.

Rolin lo penetrò con forza, sentendo il corpo del compagno che si contraeva attorno al suo sesso, ma il War’et non si oppose all’intrusione, non poteva farlo, non voleva. Il dolore mutò in fretta la sua natura rendendogli impossibile provare altro se non piacere. I denti di Rolin affondarono nel suo collo con la stessa furia con cui lo aveva penetrato, ma Eld’rake non riuscì a percepire il dolore, il sangue che scorreva sulla sua pelle; l’unica cosa che capiva era che al suo compagno piaceva quello, e lui gli avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per soddisfarlo. In quel momento avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa il Fu-deo gli avesse ordinato.

 

Saga era sdraiato sul letto, fumando dalla sua pipa sottile; il suo compagno si stava rivestendo, soddisfatto. Poco dopo alle loro orecchie arrivò un urlo sibilante, che probabilmente fu sentito, seppur non con tanta violenza, anche all’esterno, visto che le finestre erano aperte. Saga si immobilizzò, mettendosi a sedere sul materasso, mentre sottili filamenti di fumo fuoriuscivano da labbra e naso. Il suo cliente invece guardava con occhi spiritati la porta.

«C-cos’è stato?»

«Il War’et. È nella stanza accanto.»

«Ha una voce agghiacciante.» rabbrividì l’uomo riprendendo a vestirsi.

«Sì. Molto strana.»

«Piena di rabbia.»

«È appena stato stuprato da Rolin dei Feitai, quello che lo ha catturato. Immagino non sia molto felice.» il cliente ridacchiò.

«Probabilmente, in quell’insulto, avrà incluso anche l’inquisitore che si è occupato di lui. Mi hanno detto che gli ha giocato veramente un pessimo tiro.» Saga incrociò le caviglie, non curante della sua nudità e dello sguardo bramoso dell’uomo nella sua stanza.

«Sì. A breve tutta Choy-decai saprà che cosa gli ha fatto. Saranno in molti quelli a volerlo provare…»

«Non io», scosse la testa il cliente «Non voglio neppure toccarle quelle creature…»

«È un peccato, Shion, ti assicuro che non è affatto male, tutt’altro…» Shion scosse le spalle, non gli interessava, come non sarebbe interessato ad altri. Forse solo i guerrieri più giovani avrebbero provato interesse nei confronti del War’et.

 _ Una vittoria per ogni orgasmo inflitto…_ pensò Saga, sorridente, mentre il suo cliente usciva dalla stanza, lasciando la porta aperta.

Poco dopo anche Rolin uscì e non riuscì a trattenersi dall’entrare nella seconda camera. Saga restava immobile, disteso sul materasso, pensieroso, mentre sottili anelli di fumo salivano verso il soffitto.

«Questo posto è veramente interessante.» i due si guardarono, il nobile non si fece scrupoli, osservando ogni centimetro del corpo dell’uomo. Con una mano Rolin sfiorò le gambe del prigioniero disteso, risalendo lungo il torace e fermandosi solo una volta giunto alla sua gola. Sospirando allontanò la mano, ricevendo uno sorriso malizioso da parte di Saga.

«Vi ringrazio.»

«È un piacere per me…» si congedò, lasciando la porta della stanza aperta, ma chiudendo quella dell’ingresso.

Saga si alzò dal letto, le gambe cedettero per un istante a causa del cliente ricevuto poco prima, poi afferrò una veste e si diresse verso la camera di fronte.

Eld’rake era disteso sul materasso, la parete ancora specchiata rifletteva la figura scura di Saga sulla soglia con la clessidra che dondolava sul suo petto.

Il corpo pallido del War’et era coperto di morsi, segni rossi circolari che non erano riusciti a smontare la sua eccitazione. Piccole mezzelune costellavano i fianchi dove il cavaliere aveva affondato le unghie. Il sangue violaceo si mescolava alle linee tracciate dall’inquisitore, creando arabeschi elaborati per poi colare sulle lenzuola, imbrattandole.

«Sei ancora vivo?» Eld’rake si voltò verso di lui a fatica, strisciando sulle lenzuola.

«Erano meglio gli altri due…» mormorò a denti stretti.

«Lo posso immaginare. Rolin Feitai non è un amante… amabile. Non sono mai stato con lui, ma ho sentito molte voci a riguardo. Da quello che mi hanno detto non ti è neppure andata troppo male; probabilmente aveva fretta e non aveva portato tutti i suoi giochi preferiti.» entrò nella stanza muovendosi sinuoso, tenendo la veste stretta attorno alla vita con una mano. «Riesci ad alzarti per arrivare al bagno?» Eld’rake arrancò e quando provò a mettersi in piedi cadde rovinosamente per terra. Saga gli fu accanto in pochi istanti, aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi.

«Lo voglio morto.» sibilò infuriato il War’et.

«Ti posso capire. Ci sono molte persone che anch’io vorrei morte…» Lo trascinò verso le vasche, ritrovandosi immerso nell’acqua profumata insieme a lui. Eld’rake si afferrò le ginocchia, cercando di evitare ogni contatto, non aveva le forze per allontanarsi di più. Ma Saga restava dalla sua parte, immobile, limitandosi a fissarlo con quei suoi occhi simili a schegge di vetro.

«È proprio necessario?» domandò a un tratto il War’et.

«Che cosa?»

«Dividere la stessa vasca…»

«Scusa, non ci avevo pensato. È una cosa che facciamo spesso, specie dopo amplessi poco piacevoli. La compagnia con un altro… lavoratore della casa tende a tranquillizzare, dato che non si corrono pericoli. Anche se i nuovi effettivamente non gradiscono.» sospirò «Ero sovrappensiero.»

«Pensavi a chi volevi eliminare?» provò a scherzare il War’et.

«No, pensavo alla tua lingua.» Eld’rake inclinò la testa da un lato, perplesso. «C’è qualcosa di… non lo so neppure io.» si lasciò scivolare nell’acqua, svanendo sotto di essa. Il War’et si rannicchiò di più, tenendo d’occhio il punto in cui era sparito.

_ Merda…_

Poco dopo Saga uscì dall’acqua inspirando profondamente, si mise in piedi e scese dal bordo, raccogliendosi i lunghi capelli neri in una treccia, lasciando che Eld’rake ammirasse un paio di segni tracciati sulla sua schiena: non erano intricati come quelli che erano stati tracciati su di lui, ma comunque era chiaro che portava vincoli molto simili ai suoi.

«Ma sarà sempre così?» domandò una volta tornato nelle sue stanze, scorgendo Saga che riempiva la pipa.

«In quale altro modo dovrebbe essere?» Eld’rake scosse la testa, non lo sapeva. «In certe occasioni potrebbero anche venirti a prendere per delle feste nella casa di qualche nobile, ma quelli di questo bordello hanno delle restrizioni.»

«Ad esempio?» domando sedendosi sul divanetto, gemendo di dolore.

«Solo maschi. Nessuna donna. Forse perché la maggior parte di noi è una sorta di prigioniero, non vogliono che ingravidiamo qualcuno mescolando il nostro sangue impuro con il loro.»

«Magnifico…»

«Tu sei anche in una situazione peggiore: nessuno si presterà a stare sotto con te.» Eld’rake lo vide prendere un sottile bastoncino di pietra e introdurlo dentro il fornelletto della pipa, poco dopo uscì il primo sbuffo di fumo e Saga lo sfilò, appoggiandolo sul tavolo. «Potrebbero anche venire gli inquisitori a prenderti per farti delle domande.» il War’et si irrigidì. «Credevi che fosse finita? Verranno a prendere anche me per farmi delle domande sul tuo conto.»

«Perché me lo dici?» domandò incerto poco dopo.

«Perché mi sembra giusto che tu sappia.» Eld’rake lo scrutò a lungo, cercando di capire cosa si potesse aspettare da lui, ma non riusciva a inquadrarlo. «Non ti fidare di me. Io tengo molto di più alla mia pelle che alla tua.» il War’et, sorprendendo Saga, scoppiò a ridere. «Lo trovi divertente?»

«Sì. Mi avrebbe dato molto da pensare se tu mi avessi promesso protezione...» Saga iniziò a tossire, piccoli sbuffi di fumo si dispersero nell’aria.

«Cos'è quello?» Eld’rake indicò il piccolo bastoncino che era stato riappoggiato sul tavolo.

«Serve ad accendere la pipa.» Saga si alzò tendendogli l'artefatto. Il War’et lo studiò con attenzione, notando che su una delle estremità, era stato tracciato un piccolo segno arancione. «Quello è un leggero incanto per il fuoco.» Eld'rake si appoggiò la superficie marchiata sul palmo della mano e poco dopo sentì il calore che cresceva, risultando più fastidioso che doloroso.

«Tutto qui?» domandò perplesso.

«Che cosa ti aspettavi? Che scatenasse un incendio? Serve solo per la pipa, il tabacco non necessita di molto calore per accendersi. Ovviamente per bruciare altre cose servono simboli differenti.»

«Quindi tu sai riconoscere alcuni segni.» Saga annuì.

«I principali li conoscono tutti.»

«Credevo che solo gli inquisitori scrivessero...»

«Leggere e riconoscere sono una cosa, tracciarli è un'altra. Nel corso degli anni sono stati sorprese molte persone a ricopiare i simboli, tutte inquisite. Dicono che alcuni di loro stiano ancora marcendo nei sotterranei della Gilda, dimenticati e lasciati morire senza però farli trovare pace.»

«Non capisco…» Saga sospirò, inalando poi una profonda boccata di fumo.

«Sono dicerie. Dicono che abbiano dei segni che ti rendano quasi immortale, usano quelli poi sigillano in una cella e se ne vanno, abbandonandoti lì a morire senza poterlo fare veramente.» Eld'rake strabuzzò gli occhi, rendendosi conto che forse non gli era andata così male, almeno per il momento.

«È la verità?»

«Non ne ho idea. Sono voci di corridoio. Magari le hanno sparse gli inquisitori stessi per seminare il panico. Sono piuttosto restii a condividere i loro segreti.»

«Perché?» Saga lo guardò attentamente, attraverso la sottile nuvola di fumo che gli era fuoriuscita dalle narici.

«Potere. Se non tutti possono usare l’arte, allora loro possono seminare il terrore. Se spaventano a morte chi prova a disobbedire, allora difficilmente ci saranno dei coraggiosi che ritenteranno.»

«Mi sembra strano...» mormorò guardando fuori dalla finestra. Il War’et sentì il compagno entrare in stanza, uscendo poco dopo con i suoi ampi pantaloni neri e la maglia aderente.

«Prima fuori ho visto che appese alle finestre ci sono delle lanterne. Dipende da quello il nome?»

«Siamo chiacchieroni oggi.» disse Saga con un sorriso, avvicinandosi alla finestra. «Sono quelle che indicano la disponibilità dei ragazzi: bianco libero, rosso sta lavorando. Azzurro devi aspettare un po' prima che si liberi e viola non disponibile.» Eld'rake rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi si alzò con uno scatto, finendo per terra, ma rialzandosi subito, diretto verso la sua finestra.

«Tu non potrai modificare la luce.» gli disse Saga appoggiato allo stipite della porta. «La tua lanterna non sarà mai gialla e il blu temo durerà poco.» lo vide che si sporgeva dalla finestra, osservando quella del compagno.

«La tua è gialla.»

«Ovvio. Dopo Shion ho tutta l'intenzione di andare a rilassarmi. Vado al mercato a comprare il tabacco e magari a bere qualcosa.» lo salutò con una mano, dirigendosi verso la porta d'ingresso. «Buona fortuna. Non so se riceverai ancora qualcuno, nel caso ricordati il bagno. Non serve solo a toglierti di dosso ciò che ti lascerà addosso il tuo compagno, serve anche a ridarti un po' di energie. E ti sistema il fondoschiena.» Quando si girò vide Eld’rake che lo osservava dalla sua porta, sorrise e gli fece l'occhiolino, prima di abbandonare l'appartamento.

 

Saga si voltò a osservare la facciata dell’edificio, nonostante fosse giorno, le luci delle varie stanze erano più che visibili, dato che erano leggermente in ombra a causa di una delle coperture. Si stiracchiò, soddisfatto di essere riuscito a uscire dalla casa.

Si allontanò con calma, contando quanti soldi avesse in tasca: aveva intenzione di stare fuori il più a lungo possibile, aveva bisogno di pensare.

Il mercato del quartiere dei piaceri era sempre affollato, pieno di prostitute che passeggiavano e ridevano tra loro, attirando gli sguardi interessati dei cittadini.

 _ Mi ha sempre affascinato la dualità di questo mercato._ Pensò Saga, sorridendo. _Carne e oggetti in vetrina…_ attraversò le strade con eleganza, attirando molti sguardi a cui non dette alcuna attenzione.

Soppesava il suo sacchetto di tabacco sulla mano, osservando il cielo per decidere dove recarsi: aveva bisogno di un posto tranquillo.

Venne schiacciato contro la parete di un edificio, riconobbe la pesantezza dell’armatura nella spinta; quando si voltò le sue labbra furono intercettate dalla guardia, che non gli lasciò il tempo di dire o fare nulla.

«Hideoo...» mormorò quando l’uomo si fu allontanato e gli passò le braccia attorno al collo. «Come siamo irruenti. Ti manco già?»

«Sempre.» Saga sorrise, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi del compagno. Hideoo prese a sfiorare il suo torace, segni leggeri sulla pelle, attorno ai suoi capezzoli. Saga sussultò, poi sorrise.

«Lo sai che puoi venirmi a trovare quando vuoi, vero?» Il guerriero si chinò contro il collo del compagno, facendo scorrere la lingua sulla carne e mordendolo delicatamente. Un piccolo gemito arrivò alle sue orecchie, in segno di apprezzamento. Saga, alle spalle del compagno, vide i suoi commilitoni che ridacchiavano: Hideoo ne era a conoscenza, ma continuava imperterrito ad accarezzargli il torace e tormentargli il collo. «Vieni da me stasera, Hideoo.» Il guerriero si allontanò, incrociando gli occhi azzurri del compagno. «Puoi?»

«Sempre.» Saga si avvicinò al suo orecchio, sfiorandolo con l’alito.

«Cosa direbbero i tuoi compagni», sussurrò «se sapessero che ami farti scopare da una puttana.»

«Direbbero che ho un gusto eccellente.» la risata cristallina di Saga attirò l’attenzione di molti, compresi i commilitoni dell’amante.

«Ti aspetto allora.»

«Appena avrò finito il turno sarò da te.» Hideoo gli prese le mani e se le portò alle labbra, baciandole delicatamente. Alla fine si congedò, seppur a malincuore.

***

Nel tardo pomeriggio, quando tornò alla Casa, le urla di piacere che provenivano dalla stanza di Eld’rake lo travolsero e non poté trattenere un sorriso divertito.

 _ Deve aver lavorato molto oggi,_ ridacchiò. Si sedette al tavolo riempiendo la sua pipa e accendendola poco dopo, poi iniziò a rileggere il resoconto degli scontri con i War’et che aveva acquistato quel giorno. Aveva passato la maggior parte della giornata a studiarlo: lo affascinava avere il War’et in stanza.

Il cliente uscì poco dopo soddisfatto, sobbalzando leggermente quando lo vide, poi si allontanò in fretta.

Trovò Eld’rake accasciato sulle lenzuola, teneva tra i denti il cuscino, sforzandosi di non imprecare.

«Una giornata intensa, suppongo.» Quando sentì la voce si voltò sollevato. «Sei stravolto.»

«Non mi hanno fatto neppure mangiare...» Saga si mise una mano in una delle tasche ed estrasse un sacchetto.

«Frutta secca caramellata.» lo appoggiò al materasso «Scendo e ti faccio portare qualcosa. Magari dico anche di cambiare il colore alla tua lanterna.» si alzò, allontanandosi «Tu vai in bagno.» aggiunse prima di uscire.

Quando Saga tornò, Eld’rake era seduto sul divano con i capelli umidi e sgranocchiava la frutta secca che gli aveva lasciato.

«Stai meglio?»

«Ho il culo in fiamme, come cazzo posso stare meglio?!» Saga spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, poi scoppiò a ridere facendolo arrossire «Scusa...»

«Non scusarti, è stato divertente sentirti dire certe cose.»

«Non reggerò ancora per molto...»

«Dubito che tu abbia qualche possibilità di scelta.» Eld’rake chiuse il sacchetto e lo appoggiò accanto a sé.

«Mi è passata la fame...» aveva appena finito di dirlo che la sua pancia iniziò a borbottare.

«Non si direbbe.» il War’et non aggiunse altro, voltandosi verso l’esterno, osservando le ombre che si allungavano.

Entrambi mangiarono in silenzio, tutte le volte che alle loro orecchie giungevano i passi di qualcun, Eld’rake sobbalzava leggermente; non importava che la sua lanterna fosse gialla.

Quando la porta dell’appartamento si aprì il War’et gemette frustrato, poi vide un guerriero dall’aria familiare.

«Ben arrivato, Hideoo...» Sussurrò Saga verso l’amante. Il guerriero lanciò una rapida occhiata a Eld’rake, che sembrò molto sollevato di scoprire che l’ospite non era per lui. «Ti auguro una buona notte, Eld’rake. Forse ti disturberemo un po’, a Hideoo piace fare rumore...» Hideoo sorrise, avvicinandosi al compagno, poi gli tese una mano per invitarlo a sollevarsi.

«Finché non vuole intrattenersi con il mio fondoschiena non è un problema.» rispose andando verso la sua camera e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Simpatico.» mormorò il soldato.

«Più di quel che credi...»

 

Eld’rake si sistemò sotto le coperte, tendendo le orecchie in allerta per ogni possibile suono. Ripensò al discorso che aveva fatto con Li’zabras: doveva resistere e cercare di scoprire qualcosa di più.

_ Ma cosa? E poi è da un po’ che, per fortuna, non vedo gli inquisitori. Che cavolo dovrei fare per scoprire di più sulla loro arte? Chiedere informazioni? Vederli all’opera? Ne faccio volentieri a meno…_

Si rotolava nervoso nel letto, poi qualcuno aprì la porta principale senza alcuna gentilezza. Si mise a sedere sul letto, teso e all’erta, ma la seconda porta che si aprì non era la sua.

Sbirciò e vide un paio di inquisitori trascinare fuori dalla stanza Saga e Hideoo: i due uomini non erano per nulla felici.

Eld’rake spalancò la porta, che andò a schiantarsi contro la parete, attirando su di sé l’attenzione dei quattro. Scrutò con attenzione gli inquisitori, poi aggrottò la fronte.

«Adlhe non c’è...» uno degli inquisitori gli si avvicinò, afferrandolo per i capelli.

«Come lo sai?» domandò con quella voce particolare e priva di intonazioni o sfumature.

«Intuito.» sibilò. Poteva quasi immaginare l’espressione corrucciata dell’inquisitore; poi venne scaraventato all’interno della sua stanza.

«Non siamo qui per te. Non mettere alla prova la tua fortuna.» Uscirono dalla porta lasciandolo solo, con lo sguardo preoccupato che gli aveva lanciato Saga prima di essere trascinato fuori a fargli compagnia.


End file.
